What I Want When I Want
by nicoforever97
Summary: Kronos won the war with help from Luke and Annabeth. Percy is trapped and Alone and has no one...This story has very mature content and does contain torture and rape.
1. Chapter 1

authors note: _hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge me too much….I'm really sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes because I've always been bad with those since I was little. Anyway this has been in my head for a while. Hope you like it and please review with your honest opinion so I can try again another time. _

_Also for this Luke survives somehow and Kronos wins._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Percy Jackson/The heroes of Olympus series

What I want when I want

Percys POV

Truth be told I can't tell how long I've been here, the last thing I remember was handing Luke the knife and now...well everything different.

_~flashback~_

_Luke had just asked me to pass him the knife…and I did, I had trusted Annabeth, my best friend. I watched horrified as Luke held the blade and laughed, He had tricked us, tricked me. _

_"That was easier than I thought!..." he smirked "Percy, please Percy! I'm the only one who can stop him!...so so simple and I only needed my dear little sister on board" my breath hitched, it couldn't be, but she had to be who Luke meant and if not…then I truly was a seaweed brain. I didn't want to look at Annabeth; she was my best friend, she couldn't have betrayed me._

_"Don't give me all the credit Luke. I am astounded by how good your acting was!…" I knew…in that second I knew Annabeth had betrayed me completely. I turned slowly sure enough Annabeth had a sick grin on her face, one of resentment and hatred. One that I had only seen on Luke before. "NO!" I screamed "You…you can't be!"_

_"shut up kelp head!. Gods you're annoying! Are you really that stupid! All I have heard from you is… why can't Luke be nice again!? He was so great when he was nice!...urgh Nico won't talk to me again!...the Ares cabin are being mean to me!...grow a pair!" she glared at me, luke put a hand on her back_

_"now Annie be nice…"_

_"Why!? he's a total pain in the arsehole!" Luke whispered something to Annabeth that made her blush and smile a creepy smile, a smile that made me nervous, a smile that was also plastered on Luke's face "Fine. I'll play nicely with him…for now" I started to back away but bump into a strong chest, I look up to see Ethan, I started to panic, I look at the room and I realised I'm now surrounded by demi gods and monsters. _

_No escape. _

_"AAAAaaaarrrgh!" Luke let out a blood curdling scream and bent over clutching his head_

_"Clear the area!" Annabeth yelled "it's starting!" they started to scramble. Before I could break free strong hands grabbed me. I was too shocked to fight back, Luke was glowing. They all scrambled away and I got dragged behind my father's throne. I looked, just for a peak, just for a second, and what I saw shocked me. Lukes body glowed and a black mist seemed to below from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, it swirled and seemed to take shape. I Looked away before I could see anything else, there was a bright flash then I heard a laughter. A laughter so evil it made the hair on my arms stand on edge. _

_Kronos had risen._

_~Flashback end~_

Third person POV

Percy lay there, cold and alone. Trying to clear his head of the memories, he looks around the room again. He's done it so many times that he could tell u the layout with his eyes closed. No, still no escape route, just a dark room with a large bed. Which he was chained too by the way. The large metal door swung open filling the room with a bright light that made him squint.

"Look lively Perce, you've got a visitor" Percy closed his eyes, he knew what was coming, Well _who_ was coming.

"Hey babe"

"I'm not your Babe!" he growls angrily.

"Take a chill pill _Babe_" he practically purred the babe, letting it roll from his tongue. Every time he used that voice Percy shuddered

"Not today Luke, please not today . Luke strolled over smirking.

"Why not today_? Babe_"

"cause I said so Arsehole!" he wanted to scream and run for it, but he was trapped. He wanted to hit Luke and kill him for what he did, but he couldn't. Luke's fist collided with Percy's jaw like it did on so many occasions.

"tst tst tst _Babe_ keep that pretty little mouth of yours friendly, or I'll have to stop you talking and there are so many ways I could do that…" to emphasise the point he ran his hand over his jeans, grasping slightly at himself. Percy looked at the hand biting his lip, he was so used to this now, He came to expect it..Maybe crave it a little, it made him feel sick "What do u say Babe?" Percy said nothing and Luke punched his ribs. Percy cried out in pain and a weird sense of pleasure "What do you say!"

Percy gasps "Sorry oh masterful Luke!" Luke smiled and touched the corner of Percy's mouth

"Better" he pulled slightly on Percy's lip with his finger pinching it between his thumb and finger, Percy scrunched his eyes shut, Luke leaned closer so Percy could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear as he whispered harshly "you need to remember you don't have a say, your mine Perce. And I can do what I want_ when_ I want" he forced his fingers into percys mouth "now SUCK"

_I know its short but it was just to test the idea, Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions_

_From_

_Nicoforever97_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, Hope if anyone's reading it that you're enjoying it. Not sure what to say in the authors notes really. _

_please review. Here is chapter 2. _

_I don't own any of the characters_

Chapter 2

Third person POV

After, Percy just lay there, curled in the strong arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt sick. He glances up at Luke's face how can he look that peaceful? How can he look so happy when everything was so wrong? He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anyone else, just Luke. Was that why he craved the visits?. He groaned and would have run a hand over his face if he wasn't trapped. He felt Luke shift and an intake of breath over his hair, he tensed. There was a knock at the door.

"Luke the boss wants you.." Luke groaned and put his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Looks like I have to go Perce…see you in a few weeks" Percy didn't look at him, he just stared at the ceiling. Luke just rolled his eyes and forced a kiss from him. "see you Perce"

"Luke" Percy whispered, he was ashamed…ashamed to want him to stay "don't leave me…" Luke just laughed and left. Leaving Percy alone and for the hundredth time…he cried.

The Titan king sat on his throne looking out over the world he made his. His bright gold eyes seeming to search for something. He sighed and turned his head slightly listening to the ramblings of the blonde architect who was redesigning the world and he was bored. Kronos clicked his fingers.

"More wine for the lord" Annabeth stated smiling at Kronos. He just went back to staring forward as his chalice was filled with the most precious wine. She stared at the boy serving him a pail lithe body with smooth skin and black hair which dipped into his Tartarus black eyes, The high riding black chiton raising to show the trade mark black scythe of his master on his right buttock.

"Nico?" the boys head turned and glared at the blonde before returning to where he had been standing in the corner. She looked at the time lord who wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Kronos sipped at the chalice taking in the rich flavour whilst waiting for his right hand man Luke.

Kronos saw Luke as nothing more than a Genreal, he didn't care that luke had nearly died when he had risen. Why should he?

"My lord" speak of the devil. Luke knelt in front of the large throne "you called for me"

"Yes, the time has come to take down the last of the resistance. Starting with Jason Grace and the romans"

"My lord…our plans. They are not supposed to happen for another year" a dark flash flashed through the Titan of Times eyes turning them black for just a second, he may see Luke as his son but even children shall be punished for disobedience.

"Are you being disobedient?..." he asked leaning forward, he flexed his hand in reflex. Luke gulped he had felt the work of that hand 3 times now and he didn't want to feel it again.

"no my lord, I will have the plans in motion by tomorrow" Kronos sat back in his throne

"good dismissed." He looked at Annabeth "all of you" they bowed and turned to leave "Luke"

"My lord?"

"Remember your place" he made a swiping movement with his hand and luke flinched slightly.

"Yes my lord" he spat through gritted teeth and with that he left. Once again Kronos clicked his fingers and once again Nico came forward.

"Kronos" Kronos glared at the boy and Nico glared back.

"You are a slave boy! You will treat me with respect"

"I am a slave to no man, god, titan or golden eyed bastard!" Nico shouted, Kronos' glare grew and guards came closer towards Nico

"You shall be punished for such a remark!" guards pulled whips and others grabbed Nico.

"Get off me!" he screamed "I am a child of hades!" Kronos' eyes darkened, it was against the law to breathe the name of a god, a guard raised his whip.

"No!" they stopped and Nico released the breath he had not been aware he was holding "I shall punish him myself" Nico stared, He had had plenty of lashings but never. NEVER from Kronos himself and he had never been more scared, he fought and struggled and kronos rose from his throne bringing a blade to his hand. "Hold him"

Nico fought for all he was worth but the arms held him tight. Kronos slide the blade through the fabric grazing the pale skin, Nico flinched away from the point and tried to hide as the fabric fell leaving him naked in front of the Titan Lord and his guards. He felt tears come to his eyes as the point was pressed into his skin deeper breaking it, Nico could feel the warmth of his blood dripping down his back. He bit his lip trying not to scream, he felt the titan scrape his nails over the wound and let his tongue dart out to taste the blood of the Son of Hades. Nico gasped and a tear fell from his eyes, another cut was made.

"if you want it to stop...son of _Hades _you will beg!"

"NEVER" he felt another slit being made and the crimson dripped from the golden blade, the blade seemed to burn through him like it was tearing his soul away. He felt deep slits made into his skin scarring him, it was getting too much, he felt sick, his vision blurred.

_Stay strong you have too, You can do this! _ Nico thought but the pain was too much.

"please" he whispered, the blade slowed.

"Speak up!" he pushed the blade in doing a quick cut. Nico cried.

"PLEASE" *he shuddered and the blade was dug in a bit "Stop! I beg you! I can't take it!" Kronos stepped closer

"you will have to do better son of _Hades"_

"the pain! Please, stop!" he cried Kronos smirked

"the great heir of Hades begging…are you proud boy?" Nico hung his head in pained shame.

"take him away…" he dug his blade in a little before pulling it out. Kronos sat on his throne, he clicked his fingers and one of his favourite whores came forward as Nico was dragged away.

"My Lord" she stated spitting it out like a bad taste on her tongue

"clean it Whore" he held out the blade to the girl with the blue electric eyes. He chucked the blade to the floor at her feet…she picked it up and looked at it.

"whose blood is this?"

"that is the blood of Nico Di Angelo" she looked at the blood and gagged

Percy tugged on his restraints till he felt warmth on his wrists. He winced in pain as the blood trickled down his arm like a stream, he had re-opened all the scars caused by his struggle for freedom, He sighed exasperatedly he would never escape. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

_"We can't!"_

_"Where else are we gonna put him? The rest are full!" _that was definitely Rodge'rs voice, a son of Ares if he remembered right

"_Luke will throw a fit! We'll be put on some menial task!" _and that must be Jem a son of Apollo. He didn't hear much else for a while until the door creaked open, he squited at the light.

"Hey Perce got you a new friend" Rodger smirked, Percy looked at the body being dragged in.

"Nico!" he gasped at seeing the son of hades. A blush passed his cheeks as he realised Nico was naked and so was he.

"Perce" Nico groaned as he was chucked to the floor. Percy was ecstatic he had been alone for so very long and now he wasn't. He couldn't help the tear of joy that crept from his eye, Nico could shadow travel. They could escape "I haven't seen you in months…they said you died" Rodger and Jem had left them locking the door behind pulled his knees to his chest wincing at the pain.

"Doesn't matter! Quick get us out of here!" Nico looked at him in a state of shock and rage

"IT ALWAYS MATTERS!" Percy looked at him.

"what does?"

"They said you were dead!..a..and you just said that didn't matter!" Percy stared at Nico watching as tears dripped onto his cheek.

"Nico i..i'm sorry" Nico wiped away the tears from behind his bangs

"whatever, it wasn't your fault"

"Nico please, let's get out of here" Nico looked confused "Shadow travel us out of here!" he sounded desperate and shaky.

"you don't know do you?" Percy raised an eyebrow encouraging Nico to continue "Percy they're gone"

"what are?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"our powers Perce, once kronos took over they slowly faded it was like he was controlling even them…and we were all implanted just to make sure" Percy was only just following but the implanted thing truly confused him

"what?" Nico stood shakily cringing and walking towards Percy who blushed in response. Nico was large for his age 8 inches at least! Nico held out his wrist and there was a weird metal band round it

"There is a chip in my wrist that's emits a pulse through my body making my powers null and useless, the band marks its place" Percy stared at Nico

"Useless?"

"Completely, If I even try to use them.." he shuddered "it's not pretty" He winced as he moved his arm back.

"top drawer" Nico furrowed his brow "there's some nectar in a vile in the top drawer Luke keeps it in case I get too damaged…"

"Luke?...he hurts you" Nico growled "He kept you away?" Percy looked at Nico, he had never seen him this upset, well not since Bianca. He nodded "oh Percy"

"its ok, It's not too bad" he didn't want to tell Nico he had grown to like parts of it, Nico would think he was sick and he couldn't have Nico thinking that. He bit his lip nervously as Nico drank the vile.

"How could they do this to you?" Nico sat down and absentmindedly brushed hair out of Percy's sea green orbs then stroking his hair gently, Percy leaned into the touch making both blush.

"I was bad" Percy stated "I went against them and ended up getting everyone I loved killed…"

"Percy what happened to your mom…" Percy didn't look at him

"don't….just…just don't"

They sat in silence for a while Nico stroking Percy's hair. He had long since covered himself in the red blanket that was on the floor, from the last time Luke had left.

"Nico?" Percy whispered barely audible

"mmhmm?" Nico kept petting his hair.

"did anyone survive?" Nico looked into Percy's eyes

"a few, they started a resistance and have a base somewhere….but most are gone."Nico said sadly

"oh" Percy sad feeling worse

"they say there's another camp out there though"

"really?" Percy gained in hope

"yeh, filled with romans and…they say there's a leader there…One who's just waiting for the right time to strike. Waiting for the numbers" Percy frowned remembering how he had failed. Nico saw the solemn look on his face "don't look so sad Perce…I've met Jason, he'll get us out…then we can raise hell against Kronos…literally" Percy smiled up at him and Nico smiled back.

"I'm sorry I failed you Nico"

"you never did Percy, You weren't to know what Annabeth was like" Percy felt a sting in his chest at the reminder, Annabeth had been his best friend, but the fingers trailing through his hair calmed him. He found himself closing his eyes and drifting into a dreamworld "Jason will get us out of here" Nico whispered "then you, me and him will take Kronos down…in the names of our fathers…Poseidon, Hades and Jupiter" Percy didn't really hear the last bit as he had drifted off "Sleep tight Perce " Nico leaned in and kissed his forehead.

_There what do you think? Is it any good or just not worth finishing? Please review and let me know._

_From_

_Nicoforever97 x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here is chapter 3! Just wanna say thanks to zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis. You're my first review and I'm very grateful for what you said so thank you J . Anyway hope everyone who's reading it is enjoying x Please review. _

_Warning: mature contenet_

Chapter 3

Nico woke to a rather harsh jab in the spine, he winced in pain and opened his eyes to see a scowling Luke staring at him.

"Luke…"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Luke growled just above a whisper.

"Why don't you ask you guards and let me finish sleeping!" Nico retorted and tried to move back against the warm body he had been curled against…he felt a fist hit his stomach and the air pushed out of his lungs he coughed.

"Remember who you're talking too Bastard" Nico coughed and clutched his stomach

"Luke?...Nico?" a dreamy voiced Percy said looking over at them "what's going on"

"Nico here was just leaving" Luke spat glaring at Nico then at the guards

"What! No! He only just got here!...don't take him away! Please!" Luke and Nico were still glaring at each other. Percy's eyes were wide with fear of being alone.

"No…he goes!"

"Luke there's no more rooms" Rodger said with a hint of nerves to his voice "where we supposed to put him"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Luke snapped "just get him away from My Percy!"

"your Percy?" Nico snarled

"yes _mine_"

"I'm not yours!" Percy shouted "I never was!" Luke grabbed his throat and punched his cheek, Nico tried to pull him off but Luke was too strong and just threw Nico off.

"Stop it!" Percy clawed at Luke's hands "Stop please!" Nico screamed as Percy's face went purple. Luke looked over and his eyes had a golden circle wrapped round the blue, Luke turned his head to the side slightly and starred at Nico with an intense stare that made him squirm a little. He let go of Percy who gasped for breath.

"come here" Luke snarled and Nico was reluctant until he looked at the panicked look in Percy's eyes. He moved towards Luke who grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, Nico flailed around like a fish out of water trying to push Luke off, Luke bit his lip hard making Nico gasp and allowing the slick, warm tongue to burst into his mouth licking and tasting. He heard Percy gasp as Luke pulled away biting Nico's lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Luke smirked and had a weird look in his eye. Nico's eyes were the size of saucers staring at Luke.

"w..what was that?" Nico managed to choke out. Luke smiled in response.

"Testing out the goods" was his simple reply. Nico stared in astonishment, what did that mean? Luke looked him over making him feel uncomfortable. "yes…." Nico looked at him even more confused than ever "you'll do"

"he'll do what?" Percy growled, he didn't like the look in Luke's eyes "Luke?" Luke smirked and ran a hand over Percy's sun kissed chest, Percy shuddered.

"anything I tell him of course" Nico coughed and Percy's eyes widened.

"no!.n..no!" Nico stuttered "I won't do it!"

"you will Nico" Luke spat dangerously with an evil glint to his eyes "or you know what will happen"

"NO!"

"what's he talking about Nico?"

"you know how good she'll look spread eagle on my bed? Begging me to stop?"

"Stop it!" Nico cried but Luke smile got bigger on the emotional pain.

"_please Luke please stop!"_ luke smirked "I can hear it now"

"Nico?" Percy whispered scared for his friend, Nico looked like he could pass out

"shoving my big cock in and out of her…taking her so hard she _bleeds" _his eyes glinted with pleasure at the idea of the blood.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch my sister!"

"You're what?" Percy gasped staring at Nico as Luke continued to put the mental images in his head

"I'd fuck her in front of your" he grinned as Nico gagged "Make you watch her beg me to stop squirming" Nico shook with rage and fear, he got closer to nico and whispered "and you know…I bet she'd enjoy it…"

"You Bastard!" he shoved him and Luke chuckled, Nico had tears down his face and was just hitting Luke's chest with balled fists in a pathetic attempt to hurt him. Luke just ran a hand into Nico's hair and yanked it back to look at him. Nico glared at him hatefully. Luke smirked and dragged nico closer forcing his tongue into his mouth kissing him, he pulled him closer deepening it before separating .He slapped Nico

"You'll kiss back from now on!" He snapped, Nico glared and Luke punched him whispering in his ear "or Hazel will" Nico let out a sob and kissed Luke letting Luke dominate the kiss. He didn't know if they had his sister, but if they did and she got hurt because he didn't play along. He'd kill himself. Percy let out a whimper Luke rocked his hips against him and Percy gasped. Luke pushed Nico's head towards Percy "_Kiss!"_ they did Nico kissing Percy deeply and the two fighting for dominance.

Luke leaned back undoing his zip and putting a hand in his trousers grabbing the rock hard stick that was his cock. Fisting it up and down watching his two servants's making out. Nico slid a hand to Percy's abs and traced figures on it going in and out his navel. Percy's hips bucked up wanting friction.

Nico smiled into the kiss, he had always loved Percy more than life itself so getting to kiss him and touch him was the only good bit about his life right now. Percy groaned wanting to touch Nico but restrained.

Luke pumped his hand fast twisting at the tip and running a thumb over the slit gasping and watching Percy struggle to get friction and Nico using his tongue to assault Percy's mouth. Nico tried to touch Percy's now rock hard member but Luke grabbed his hand, Nico shot a look to Luke

"_Don't touch!" _Luke growled, Percy whimpered pitifully.

"fine!" he snapped and was about to go back to kissing but Luke pulled him back so Nico's back was against his chest attaching his lips to Nico's neck and grinding against his ass. Nico shuddered involuntarily and cried as he felt Luke's teeth pierce his skin marking him and sucking.

"that fine _master_" Luke whispered

"L..Luke…" Percy bucked furiously "please!" Luke held Nico's waist biting and sucking his neck "please _master!_ Please!" Luke smirked rubbing against Nico then pushing him forward so he landed just under Percy's 10 and a half inch cock "_suck_!" Nico gulped He had never done this before, he could smell the musk from the arousal and the smell of the sea from Percy's skin, his pupils dilated further. .hot! He wrapped his thin lips around Percy's cock tasting the pre-cum on his lips.

Luke moved his jeans down and grasped himself jerking frantically aiming for a release. Percy bucked his hips into Nico's mouth and Nico chocked around it gagging and causing Percy to moan. He held Percy's hips down forcing him to stay. Nico licked the end and licked down the vein on the bottom kissing between the shaft and balls.

"_Suck!_" Luke snarled pushing Nico's head down on Percy. Nico sucked it down deep throating it. Luke moved his hand in time with Nico's sucks on Percys cock. Percy's eyes were rolled in the back of his head as his balls tightened

"g..g..gonna..cum!" he cried, Nico's head was yanked away and Percy moaned at the loss

"beg for it slut!" He looked at Percy grabbing the base of Percy's cock preventing his release. He yanked Nico towards his own cock.

"_please master! Please let me cum! Please let your slut cum!" _Nico's head was forced onto Luke's member, Luke moaned and bucked furiously into Nico's mouth holding him in place as he flailed around chocking. Percy starred at the sight. "PLEASE!" he begged trying to thrash into Lukes hand. Nico did an extra hard push against Luke breaking free a little forcing him to release Percy who bucked trying to get friction to release. Luke yanked Nico away turning him and rubbing his cock between his arse cheeks. Nico sucked Percy's cock trying to help him release.

With a long groan both Percy and Luke released there loads over Nico. Lukes juices over his back and ass cheeks. Nico swallowed as much as he could of Percy's jizz but some dribbled down his chin. Luke pulled Nico into his lap

"_Mine_" he growled. Nico pulled away and lay next to Percy curling up to his sweat soaked chest. Luke undid the chains which bound Percy for the first time in weeks. "good whores" he kissed each of them slapping their arses before cleaning himself, getting dressed and leaving.

"Percy?"

"mmmhmmm" Nico blushed. He was rock hard and it hurt he needed release. Percy's eyes darted down. He smiled.

"let me help you with that" He wrapped his lips round Nico straight away deep throating him. It didn't take long for Nico to release his load straight down Percy's throat.

"percy!" he groaned. Percy smiled swallowing the tasty juice.

"you taste good Nico"

"you've done that before"

Jason looked over the maps, Listening to his co-praetor talk strategy. He looked round the hall, They had lost so many. He heaved a great sigh, he'd save them, everyone.

_How was that? Any good? First time writing something like that. Please review x_

_From_

_Nicoforever97_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Ok so this is chapter four, I hope this story is being enjoyed by everyone who reads it, please review and tell me what you think of it. Praise is always welcome but so is constructive criticism as it will help me improve the story. Anyway here's chapter four._

Chapter 4

Jason looked round the room at all the face, they were all depending on him to take out kronos and bring the gods back from Tartarus, but he didn't know how. Something felt missing from their plans, something felt wrong. He sighed and sat down in his chair he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jason?" His co-praetor looked at him , all eyes in the room were on him "when shall we strike?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"how many do we have?"

"not nearly enough to win" A beautiful girl with brown skin and chocolate brown hair that hung in waves over her shoulders, her eyes were a beautiful golden colour like they were made from the precious stone themselves. She heaved a sigh of pure sorrow and her eyes clouded with tears. "Not enough to save Nico" she whispered.

"hazel…" a tall boy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. He looked like an American football player in build with definite Chinese heritage and a Canadian accent. "we'll save him" She looked up at him and looked to Jason as did frank "right Jason?" He looked into the golden eyes of Hazel and the hopeful ones of Frank, How could they have so much faith in him because he was the son of Jupiter? He stood and walked over to her.

"we'll save him, I promise you." She hugged him and whispered

"I know you won't fail us" he hugged her back and hoped he could keep his promise, because truthfully he didn't know.

* * *

Luke sat at the head of a large and long table in front of the leaders of each section of Kronos's army. Annabeth was sat with maps in front of her pointing out the best places to attack. Normally he would listen to meetings and put in his input on the matter but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was how great Percy would look bent over the table. Nico sucking him off whilst Luke takes him, he shivered at the thought.

"Luke are you ok?" Luke looked at the blonde who was staring at him.

"Yeh, I'm fine" He stood and walked towards the door, he now had a problem and he was going to have release.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth piped from behind him "we need to decide on a plan" He sighed, wasn't she supposed to be a battle strategist.

"Figure it out and let me know" with that he left.

* * *

"_Nico!"_ Percy groaned as Nico sucked on his neck. He ran his hands over Nico's body moving his hips against his to get some much needed friction. Nico kissed down Percy's chest.

"I missed you _Perceus_" he purred and kissed Percy's nipple sucking and biting slightly, Percy groaned and moaned.

"n..need…to cum.." Percy groaned. Nico grinned kissing Percy's kiss swollen lips. Percy rubbed harder against Nico till he felt that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach "_NICO!"_ Percy's screamed as he released. Nico released shortly after.

"gods perce…" Nico smiled at him staring into his eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Luke growled angrily from the door.

"Well I don't know what it looked like but it was.." Luke punched Nico hard in the face

"Remember your place whore!" Luke snarled "and you _never _touch without my permission and without me being here!" he stood straighter with a dark gleam in his eye "now I'm gonna have to punish you" Percy's eyes widened and he backed away from Luke shaking his head. He had had a punishment before. Kronos had just said that Luke could have him as his reward and he had refused to be taken. Luke smirked and grabbed Nico by the back of neck and in one swift movement had his bent over his knee.

"W..What are you doing?" Nico wriggled trying to get off, especially after feeling Lukes arousal. "get off me!" Nico yelped as Luke hit his ass. "You're gonna_ spank_ me?" Luke hit him hard "OUCH" Percy watched as the hits got harder, Luke holding a handful of Nico's hair tightly and pulling it back so every time Nico would flinch it would tug painfully. Percy remembered how he had come to get his first punishment…

_~flashback~_

_Percy was on his knees in front of a large golden throne hands tied painfully behind his back staring up into the eyes of The Titan Lord. Annabeth and Luke on either side of the throne with malicious smiles on their faces. He was surrounded by the followers of Kronos. Kronos stood._

_"My people!, I give you Perceus Jackson! Failure of Olympus!" there was an up roar of laughter at Kronos's words until he raised his hand "What shall we do with him?"_

_"Boil Him!"_

_"Send him to Tartarus!"_

_"Chop His Head off!"_

_"Torture him first!" Every monster, demigod and Titan yelled a suggestion to the Titan. _

_" My Lord" Kronos turned to look at the Blonde girl with the storm grey eyes "I would suggest we make an example of him in front of the demi gods. It may stamp out any rebellious thoughts." The Titan Lord looked at his captive._

_"What about you Luke?" Luke looked at him "What would you do with the Failure of Olympus?" Luke smirked as an idea popped into his head._

_"My Lord" he said calmly "Perceus Jackson is all about loyalty and friends,"_

_"Yes kill them as well!" someone piped up_

_"Kill the blonde she helped him!" Annabeth paled slightly glancing at Kronos, Luke raised his hands_

_"I am not done!" the crowd kept shouting "__**silence!"**__ his eyes were now circled in gold and his voice was a mixture of his and Kronos's._

_"Interesting" Kronos said to himself. Luke was shaking slightly and blinking hard, Percy stared up at him shocked. _

_"I was going to say" Luke smirked at Percy "what if we took him away from everyone that matters to him. Place him somewhere that no one will know he is. Tell everyone he died" Percy looked in horror at the idea" Luke smirked._

_"Are you suggesting Tartarus?" Luke smiled_

_"no My Lord, he could die there…"_

_"then what luke?" Kronos snapped_

_"its simple sir, give him to me"_

_Percy's eyes widened and he struggled against his bonds, even Tartarus sounded better than this! (_a/n because Kronos won the war Gaia did not rise_) Kronos observed Percy's reaction to the request._

_"You deserve a reward Luke for your work for me over the years, is this what you want?" Luke thought about it_

_"Yes"_

_"then it shall be" Percy started to panic tugging on the bonds as Luke walked towards him, his sea green eyes the size of saucers. Luke grabbed the jet black hair and yanked him to his feet earning a cry of pain from Percy and a cheer from the crowd. _

_Luke had dragged Percy all the way to a dark room with a huge bed and shackles on the wall that could be used to tie someone to the bed. He threw Percy to the floor his head bouncing off it. Percy groaned as his vision blurred slightly._

_"I have wanted to do this since I first saw you" Luke growled, Percy looked up struggling a little with vision and the pounding in his head. He faintly saw Luke taking off his belt and drop his trousers _

_" are you doing?" Percy chocked trying to move away, Luke grabbed him and pulled him closer to his crotch.._

_"You're gonna suck my dick...then I'm gonna fuck you with it" Percy's eyes widened and Luke reached for his boxer shorts._

_"No!" Percy snapped "No!" Luke smirked, how did he look that happy?, Percy had just denied him. Percy was lifted off the floor and bent over the bed with his trousers yanked down. He felt a sharp pain hit his backside and yelped. _

_"Bad bitch!" Luke snarled hitting Percy with his studded belt and belt buckle again._

_"Get off!" Percy yelled. Luke hit him harder leaving red marks and Percy's delicate skin. The buckle digging into his skin and ripping out again, the studs leaving bruises over him. _

_"beg!"_

_"never!"_

_Luke continued to beat his bruised and bloody backside, he was biting his lip so hard to stop himself from screaming that it was bleeding._

_~flashback end~_

"Stop!" Nico screamed ripping Percy from his memory "Please! Just stop!" He cried. Percy stared with clouded eyes at Nico's blood stained backside. Luke had carved his name into his cheeks with a knife. LU on one KE on the other.

"you can do better than that!"Luke growled hitting his arse.

"Luke stop!" Percy tried to get him to stop pulling on Lukes arm but he hadn't eaten in days and was weak so it was easy for Luke to push him off.

"_you'll get yours in a minute babe_!" Luke growled hitting Nico hard.

"_Please!, please master! Stop!"_ Luke landed three more swipes before pushing Nico onto the floor and placing a kick into his stomach.

"better whore!" Luke clicked his fingers at Percy "here!" Percy stared at the blood coming from Nico's body and the tear stains.

"Nico" he whispered a tear fell from his eye. "He needs ambrosia" Percy growled

" " Luke growled with gold in his eyes. Nico was still crying and curled in a ball on the cold stone floor. Percy stared before going over to Luke

"help him" He said quietly "please"

"Not time to beg yet perce" Luke smirked pulling Percy over his Lap and looking at the Luke carved into his ass like an old version of Nico's. Percy could heal it with water but Luke just re-did it every time, so he just left it.

The punishment began.

_Ok that's the end of another chapter. How was it? Review and let me know. _

_From_

_Nicoforever97 x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, ok so here's chapter 5! review and let me know whether you're enjoying it. I just wanna say hello to my followers as I'm very glad you're enjoying the story J _

_Please review!_

Chapter five

Jason sat in his house staring at the floor, He had no idea how to beat Kronos. He could lead an army but pulling off the final takeover, he heaved a sigh. Small caramel hands started to work his tense shoulders loosening the knots of stress.

"Hey" The native America leaned forward a little pressing deeper into the romans back "you're really tense what is the matter?" The roman sighed leaning back in her hands letting them work his worries away.

"I don't think I can do it Pipes"

"You can do anything Jason, you're the son of Jupiter" Jason sighed no one would understand the pressure of being his son, he was the only child of the big 3 apart from Hazel. Hazel was never given as high standards as he was, because he was the son of Jupiter king of the gods. He rolled his eyes, no one would understand what it feels like to have the pressure of having to lead your friends through such a war, and to face him at the end would he be able to beat him? The only person who could've truly understood was dead. Percy Jackson. The myth, the one who tried to stop Kronos's rise and fell at the last hurdle when the traitorous Annabeth betrayed him, but that was just a myth to him.

"Just because I'm the son of Jupiter, doesn't mean I can't fail" he sighed but yelped when pipers hand made contact with his head "ouch! What was that for!"

"being an idiot" she said plainly and sat down next to him "Look you can do this, we need you jase without you" she stood up again "well there would be no resistance…" she walked away leaving Jason to think about everything. He decided to get some sleep.

_ Dream _

_Jason was standing in a room. It was dark and slightly cold. He looked around checking for any attackers, when he found none he ventured further into the room. In the centre was a large bed with messed up sheets and shackles. The sheets were stained red with white edges and tearing in the sheets that looked like someone had clawed and bit them. The mere thought of what someone might have done on that bed made him shiver with disgust._

_"it's ok shhh…its ok" He suddenly became aware of another presence and the sound of sobbing "the pain goes away" He heard the sound of a sweet and caring voice. The next voice that spoke had a slight Italian accent to it only just noticeable._

_"How can you be ok Percy?" Percy? Where had he heard that before? "he did just as bad to you.."_

_"it's happened before Nico" there was a sigh "you get used to it after a while" Nico? As in NICO? Hazels brother? The Nico he wanted so badly? Not that he'd ever admit it, Not that he'd ever let anyone catch on, he had always pretended he didn't know Nico really, or that he didn't like him but truth be told he wanted him so badly, But can you imagine? The son of the Sky Gay? What would his friends think? Would people still follow him? Probably not… But this was Nico! He walked closer to the bed he had to hear more._

_"How long have you been here Percy?" _

_"the day after Kronos rose"_

_"Percy, that was a year ago" Jason moved forward and the two boys stopped._

_"who's there!" Percy shouted and got to his feet shakily. Jason gasped, the boy was stunning, jet black hair, tanned body with great muscles without being too muscly and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The colour of the most pure of oceans, Like Neptune had formed them from the very sea itself. The he stopped, this couldn't be? Could it? No the only children of the big 3 were him, Nico and Hazel. Right? Then it hit him, Percy, short for Perseus. Perseus Jackson to be precise but how is that possible? He was dead! Kronos killed him in the final stand or so the legend said. Did that mean Percy wasn't a legend that he was real? Jason smiled this was it. He knew it. This is what was missing from his plan. He needed this boy._

_"sit down Percy no one's there. No one will __**ever**__ be there except him" Him? Who's Him? But Jason was soon distracted when Nico stood revealing the Georgiou's body of the half Italian, Jason had seen Nico round camp but never like this, he found himself hardening at the sight of the two beauty's with nothing but blankets wrapped around there waists. He wanted to see what was under those blankets, scratch that __**needed**__ to see. _

_Percy's face contorted a little, his brow furrowing as if trying to separate something from the dark but he sighed and sat back down._

_"I guess your right…Nico?"_

_"Yeh?" Nico said sitting with him, Percy laid his head on Nico's shoulder._

_"tell me more about Jason Grace" _

_ End of Dream _

Jason shot up in bed covered with sweat and a very serious problem making a tent in the covers.

"great" he grumbled looking down at it, He thought back to his dream and to what Percy had said. Had Nico really talked about him? It must have been in a good way if Percy wanted to hear more, right? And who was this "Him"? and why was Nico worried about him coming into that room?. Jason stopped, If he started to think about that then he'd be drawn to the state the bed was in and how Nico was probably hurt on that bed. No, he wouldn't think of that right now.

He did however think of both of the beautiful bodies that had been displayed to him, The green eyed boy with the jet black hair that seemed to stick up in every direction, Percy and then there was Nico, The boy with the dark eyes that drew you in and looked into the very pit of your soul. He wrapped a hand around his hardness and pumped it to release on the thought of those boys alone. Jason groaned as he released his seed then lay there

He, Jason Grace Son of Jupiter vowed to himself to get those beautiful creatures, and never let them go.

* * *

Luke smiled to himself as he sat in his chair, on the right hand side of Kronos at another large and formal dinner. Usually he would be bored out of his mind but tonight he was entertained by the memories of what he had done to his two whores.

"Luke are you ok? You seem distracted" Annabeth piped from next to him. Luke was glad she was on his side, she was like a little sister to him, an annoying little sister but which sisters weren't?

"I'm fine" he flashed her his usually cheeky smile and she blushed not meeting his eye. Annabeth was amazing she had stormy grey eyes and beautiful golden curls. He knew she had a crush on him but he saw her as nothing more than a sister.

Kronos leaned back in his chair turning to Luke slightly,

"how is the attack on the Romans coming along? When shall you attack?" Luke gulped slightly nervously, He had been so busy with his two beauty's he never really listened in the meetings anymore. Kronos raised an eyebrow.

"My lord" Annabeth said with confidence "Luke put me in charge of coming up with an attack plan" Luke and Kronos looked at her.

"Well? What is it?"

"We have placed a spy in the enemy camp" She smiled, and was that a blush on her face? Must be from staring at Luke. "She will get us the information we need and report it directly back to us"

"won't the Romans notice if a new camper starts sticking their nose in?" Luke questioned

"No, as demi gods arrive often to join the resistance" Annabeth said with a slight nervous look at Kronos "and we are not using a new camper"

"who is the spy?" Kronos inquired.

_Ok I know this chapter is short but I wanted to finish it there because of the cliffhanger. So who's the spy? And will Jason get Percy and Nico away from Luke? will Kronos fall?_

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review x_

_from_

_Nicoforever x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, Ok this is chapter 6. This chapters more about the relationship between Nico and Percy and not smut…sorry _

Chapter 6

Nico looked over at Percy whilst he talked, seeing how the beautiful eyes would light up every time he mentioned someone from his past who had survived and how he'd get the slightest of blushes when Nico would get closer to him to say something. Percy was now laughing at something Nico had said had happened to him and it warmed Nico's heart a little he stopped talking and smiled at Percy.

"What?" Percy's brow furrowed "What is it?"

"it's the first time you've laughed since I've been here" Nico said softly and smiling "I missed your laugh Perce" He didn't even think about what he was saying to Percy, it was just the truth. Percy looked shocked for a second before curling back up in Nico's arms.

"I missed you too Nico" He whispered "It's been so lonely here" Percy looked up with sad eyes "they took everyone away I was all alone, everything I cared about was gone." Nico stroked Percy's hair tenderly "It was easier at first. Before Luke burnt the pictures" by now Nico knew Percy was diving into some sad memories and it wouldn't be fair to stop him, but he had to ask.

"What pictures Perce?"

"of mom and Paul" he said their names with such sorrow "and.o.. us" Percy whispered, Nico looked at Percy "at camp half blood, when we first took you there" Percy smiled at Nico "back when you were actually small" Nico laughed a little at that, it wasn't his fault he was almost taller than Percy now.

"Not my fault I grew up Perce" Percy sighed and mumbled something "what?"

"Nothing" Nico felt Percy sigh again and move closer to Nico as if he would just vanish. Nico frowned worried.

"Percy, you can tell me anything you know" Nico smiled "I'm here for you" Percy hugged his waist tightly.

"I missed you so much Nico, more than the others" Nico felt something wet hit his chest, Percy must be crying "I was alone with him and everything was so bad" Percy sounded broken, not like his usual self at all but then he smiled up at Nico with teary eyes "then you came and everything felt slightly better" He nuzzled his cheek against Nico's chest "you made it better". Nico was utterly shocked but started to stroke Percy's back comforting the teen "but now you're trapped too" He whispered the last sentence and it made Nico sad.

"We'll get out of here Percy" Percy looked up slowly and hesitantly "Jason will save us and we'll go kick Kronos to Tartarus together" Percy nuzzled back into Nico's chest "we'll chop him up and throw him" Percy nodded his head in agreement and Nico added "along with Luke and Annabeth"

"they don't deserve to be so lucky" Percy growled slightly. Nico looked at Percy who had a dark glint in his amazing eyes, he had never seen Percy with such a look of hatred until now and it sent shivers of horror down his back "they deserve to die slowly and painfully" Nico could feel waves of hatred coming off Percy.

"Percy, don't think like that." Nico said concerned

"Why not!" he snapped "Look what he did Nico!..." Nico stopped, Percy had a right to be mad being kept here for a year going through what he has, Gods he had only been here a day and he was beyond pissed but that suited him, he was the Son of Hades he suited being angry at the world. But Percy? No. Percy could forgive anyone, Nico remembered Percy once talking about forgiving Luke for god's sake. Percy shouldn't have a look like, this Percy was always the forgiving type the kind one. The gentle side of the sea. Percy said something else but Nico only caught the last bit, with his name.

"What?"

"He hurt you Nico! Look what he did to you!" Percy was more upset that he was hurt? Nico smiled slightly to himself, of course he was he was Percy. "I'll kill him if I ever get the chance Nico, no one's aloud to hurt you" Percy's voice had a slight possessive tone and his grasp tightened. Nico couldn't believe it. Even after everything Percy had been through, he was still the same Percy putting everyone else first. Putting him first, it made Nico feel something in his chest. Pride? Happiness? He had to tell Percy he felt the same.

"I won't let him hurt you either Perce. We'll get out of here together" Percy smiled his dazzling smile at Nico.

"Tell me more about Jason?"

"Percy I'm pretty sure you know everything" he laughed

"Not everything!" Percy whined "Just how he can lead us to Freedom" Percy smiled at the idea "tell me more what he _looks_ like!"

Percy made huge sea green puppy dog eyes at him and Nico crumbled "fine, well, he's tall with short blonde hair and these beautiful sky blue eyes like on the most clear of days, they seem to reflect him so well, His head always seems to be clear." Nico blushed at the thought of Jason, Nico had always loved Percy, he had never told the teen but still… but being around Jason when at camp Jupiter, The Roman had grown on him _a lot_, he had always just been there. Whenever Nico got into a fight with anyone at camp Jupiter, Jason was there to break it up. Nico had even thought Jason followed him around camp. He always thought it was to make sure he was safe. He blushed brighter at the idea. Percy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a little flustered there Nico" Percy teased "something you want to tell me?"

"Absolutely nothing what else did you want to know about Jason" he said with a slight cough.

"well seeing as you missed so much! How about his sweet little scar that curves into a crescent moon whenever he smiles?" Percy smiles "Or how he's one of the strongest most powerful leaders the world has ever seen" Nico glared slightly at Percy was he making fun of him? No he thought, Percy wouldn't know how to make fun of anyone "How he handles a sword and the way his muscles flex" Nico frowned, he didn't remember telling Percy all of this, Then he took in the slight blush on Percy's cheeks and the way he was biting his lip.

"Something you want to tell me perce?" Nico grinned cheekily.

"No" Percy squeaked hiding his face.

"You haven't met him?" Percy shook his head "then how?" Percy blushed.

"I.." he stopped and shook his head "I had a dream about the three of us"

"what was it about?" Nico asked Percy went crimson Nico laughed "oh_ that_ kind of dream"

"shut up Nico" He nudged him "gods that's so embarrassing!" He hid his face in Nico's shoulder.

"It's not embarrassing" Nico blushed at the thought "It's hot" he mumbled. Percy smiled up at Nico and pecked his lips gently.

"I'm glad it was you Nico"

"Glad what was me?" Nico asked smiling at the son of Poseidon.

"Glad it's you who's with me…who's here"

"I'm glad too, I'm glad I found you Sea Prince" he places a sweet kiss on Percy's lips

_Ok so that was chapter 6, what did you think? I wanted to try out a suggestion made to me in a review by jeshhippo Let me know what you think :)_

_From_

_Nicoforever97_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. Ok thanks for the reviews as I really appreciate the feedback. It's always nice to hear what people think of my story. Also this helps me improve it. Ok this is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it._

_Please Review x_

Chapter 7

It had been three days since Nico had joined Percy and the strange thing was even though what Luke did was horrific and made him feel sick, he had an odd sense of happiness. Nico had found Percy and Percy was alive and not dead.

He looked on the seen in front of him. Luke had walked in on Nico checking the walls for loose stone (or anything that might help him get Percy out) whilst Percy was asleep. Luke had been angry to say the least, He had had Nico pushed up against the wall with his hands behind his back so fast he hadn't even notice it happen till his head hit the wall. That's when Percy had woken up, as Luke had tried to do something.

_~Flashback~_

_Nico's head hit the wall with a thud. He blinked a few times trying to get his vision back to normal. He felt Luke press up against his back and something prodding at him, but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He turned his head trying to see over his shoulder, but Luke used his palm to force his cheek flat on the stone._

_"You were going to try and leave" Luke whispered angrily biting down on Nico's neck hard enough to draw blood, Nico made a strangled cry._

_"Get. .Nico" Nico heard a low growling sound that was not coming from Luke. Luke had eased up on him a little and was obviously looking at whatever had dared to try and stop him. Nico turned his head and saw Percy stood there with, what was that? Nico blinked hard trying to get the blur out of his sight. A knife. Luke laughed._

_"You're Nico?" Luke laughed pressing his arm to the back of Nico pinning him more to the wall. Percy's green eyes blazed like Greek fire, His usual calm domineer was now ridged and looked ready for a fight._

_"My Nico" he growled the words slightly, they made Nico's cheeks tinge red and his dick twitch. Percy sounded sexy when he spoke like that "Get off him" Again the words were growled slightly. Luke smirked and said two words._

_"Make Me"_

_Percy lunged at Luke trying to stab him with the knife. Luke threw Nico to the floor keeping one foot on his head so he couldn't move. He dodged the first strike and the second, Percy made one last attempt to stab Luke but Luke easily grabbed Percy's wrist behind the knife with one hand and slammed him into the wall above Nico, Percy's lip split on impact sending blood dribbling down his chin._

_Luke pulled Percy's arms behind his back in a smooth motion. Holding them with one hand and using his body weight to keep Percy in place, His foot rested securely on Nico pressing down painfully on him if he so much as flinched. He spun Percy round and punched him in the face, blood poured from it._

_"Maybe your could've beaten me a year ago Perceus" Luke growled darkly and put the knife under Percy's chin. He pressed the knife a little "what's to stop me killing you now?!" he snapped, Percy's hands were crushed against the wall, he stared at Luke showing a stoic facial expression._

_"Do it" Luke looked at him "Kill me, I'd rather die than spend another day in hell" Luke smiled and leaned in to whisper_

_"I will kill you Perceus" He moved the knife away pulling it back like the initial part of a stabbing motion._

_"No!" Nico screamed "Percy I lost you once! Not again!" he struggled and fought, trying to get up. Percy looked at Nico. Luke looked at Percy. Luke laughed drawing both boys attention to him. _

_"I'll give you a choice Perceus" He looked into the angry green orbs "you can die…" he looked at Nico "and leave him all alone with only me, and if your die" he smirks maliciously "he's the only thing I have left to play with" Nico's eyes widened and he struggled more, he had to get free "but then again, you'd be free of me and most likely in Elysium" He pressed his foot down on Nico "or, you can take __**both**__ yours and Nico's punishment like the good little slut you are… " Percy's eyes starred into Nico's and all the pain and fear seemed to flash in them. "your choice Percy, Freedom…or more time with me". _

_Nico wanted Percy to choose to stay with him. Percy had promised to protect him and Nico knew The Sky Prince was coming. He just knew it._

_~flashback end~_

Nico flinched against the restraints of the shackles as he saw Percy being taken against the wall by Luke. He hated watching, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Not because of arousal, because what Luke was doing was horrible and made his stomach turn, it made tears leak from his eyes and anger boil inside. He stared because Percy looked so frozen, he didn't make a single sound no matter what Luke did to him, he didn't move or look away from Nico, Nico couldn't take this anymore. Nico closed his eyes and tried to not think about how blank Percy's face looked. He pictured the smile and the laugh of Percy and the usual sparkle in those sea green eyes. He heard the disgusting sound of Luke finishing for the 5th time in the last couple of hours.

Nico opened his eyes. He stared horrified as Luke pulled out and pulled his pants on. Dripping down Percy's legs was Lukes juices mixed with the blood of his Sea prince. Luke didn't say a word but pulled his clothes on, unchained Nico and left locking the door behind him. Percy collapsed on the floor.

"Percy!" He crawled over to him and held Percy's head to his shoulder, Percy didn't stop looking stoic and didn't hug back "Percy please" Nico rubbed his face against the black hair more tears dropping from his eyes. Percy shifted and wrapped his arms around Nico "Percy everything's going to be ok…I promise you it'll be ok" Kissing Percy's black mop of hair "Jason will find us and free us."

"Nico…"

"Yeh perce"

"I wish he'd hurry" He whispered.

* * *

Jason paced the room, it was late and he had just had an awful dream. He had been walking through a black castle he knew was the enemies and had ended up outside that room. He had heard grunting inside and had dared to look through this sliding panel. He shook with rage at what he saw, Percy being taken by some blonde with his Dark Prince on the bed starring and watching.

"ARGH!" He threw something across the room, he was so angry. The way the blonde had taken **_his _**Percy. He stopped, did he really see Percy as his too now? He had had dreams of the two boys in that room for days now and the green eyed boy had grown on him. He was so loving and protective, yet sensitive and calm, and those were things Jason loved.

Jason knew that these were more than dreams because he was a demi god and dreams were never **_just_** dreams. He was seeing real events and that just made him angrier.

Jason growled viciously like a wolf.

"Jace?" Piper stuck her head round the door and frowned "What's wrong Jason?" Jason growled and threw something inches away from Pipers head, she yelped and ducked "What the Hades!" she snapped. Jason stopped.

"Pipes?"

"Hello!" waving hands "that's me!" waving frantically "Not the enemy you know!"

"sorry" He grumbled and sighed sitting on the end of the bed running his hands through his blonde hair.

"the dreams again?" Jason nodded in response. He had told Piper about the dreams yesterday, she was the only one who knew the real him and didn't care. She had even shocked him by saying she was gay herself and actually had a girlfriend. "Jason, you need to tell someone about these"

"I did, I told you"

"you should tell Reyna she would know what to do or Hazel she's so scared about her brother"

"you think telling her he's being tortured will help" Piper frowned

"you're right" she sighed "but you need to tell Reyna that you've seen the palace"

"I dreamt about it Pipes…I don't remember much, just the direction to that room and Reyna…"

"wouldn't let you go just to save Nico"

"…and Percy…no she wouldn't, she says" he cleared his throat and put on a stoic expression "_We cannot waist time saving two demi gods…we should take down Saturn whilst we can!" _Piper burst out laughing.

"you sounded just like her!" Jason smiled and shook his head "so how are we going to get them if we don't tell Reyna?" Jason looked at her, he was surprised she was so calm about the idea of going straight into the enemy camp. Were all Greeks this reckless? He hope Percy was, he wasn't the reckless type, he like order he was a Roman after all. "so when we getting them?"

"I don't know Piper, the only thing I know is I need to get them out of there…today"

_Ok that was chapter 7, what do you think? Good?, Bad?. _

_Please review_

_From _

_Nicoforever97_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok guys, so this is chapter 8 and it's a big one :D thanks for all the reviews and I apologise for not being more detailed in my summery as this lead to a review about them feeling like they were tricked. Sorry about that. Anyway this is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it._

_I also realised I've been forgetting to write disclaimers in previous chapters so for ALL my chapters I don't own the characters._

Chapter 8 

Jason ran through New Rome. He didn't stop to talk to anyone, he just kept running. He had to be quick. He ran through the large metal doors looking for one of the people who would help him.

"Leo!" Jason knew this is where Leo should be, After all neither Frank or Hazel knew where he was, Jason walked further into the large forge occasionally looking at the odd contraptions spread over the workshop tables. He walked towards the largest part…but still no sigh of Leo.

"Jason?" Jason jumped and turned around. He couldn't see anyone.

"Leo?"

"Look up!" Jason starred up at the large golden dragon hanging from the ceiling.

"What in the names of the gods?" Leo grinned.

* * *

Luke walked towards the large army, He had got news from their spy that the Romans were planning an attack. He strode up to where Annabeth was leant over a table talking through strategies and clearly arguing with Ethan. Ethan wore an eye patch over one of his eyes after having to sacrifice it to his mother, he was definitely of Japanese descent, his hair was black and went just down to his eyebrows and he was staring at Annabeth with a death glare. She slammed her palms against it.

"Listen to me you incompetent twat…" she snapped "Luke would agree with me if he was here!"

"Then why don't you ask him you frigid bitch!" he snapped back

"Frigid! I'll…"

"Enough!" Luke yelled and walked up to the table, His pitch black armour reflecting his darkened mood, the gold touches reflecting the sun into the eyes of the two arguing generals "what is the meaning of this!"

"Princess here wants us to attack from the east!" he growled "When I clearly pointed out the already ruined wall at the west!"

"What Captain Twat here doesn't understand is…The wall from the west will be the most heavily guarded because it's in ruins! The east is the best place to attack!" Luke rubbed his left temple they always argued.

"Bullshit! That's right on the other side of the barracks! It'll be swarming with Demi gods! We attack from the east and…"

"No!" Annabeth slammed her hand again "If you would shut that huge trap you call a mouth! You would understand that if we attack tomorrow they will all be in that meeting! There will only be 2 guards on this side! But there will still be 10 on that side as it is the obvious side of attack"

"Exactly! They won't be expecting the obvious…"

"Of course they will! That's why it's called the obvious!" Annabeth and Ethan were now screaming at each other. Luke sighed, Annabeth's plan was the smart one but Ethan had points too. He pulled out his knife observing how Annabeth and Ethan were not paying attention to him being there and slammed it into the table between Annabeth's spread fingers.

"Enough!...we send troops to attack from the east causing their troops to scramble, then we attack from the east whilst attacking the west…" Annabeth was staring at the knife between her delicate fingers, Ethan was too "Well?" Luke growled.

"Huh?" Annabeth replayed the idea in her head going over the possibilities "sounds good"

"yeh"

"Good" Luke snapped "Now the two of you will lead the attack, If you are capable of cooperating without argument!" the generals shared an uneasy look "Otherwise I will be forced to find replacements for you two annoyances, who are more capable! And Kronos can deal with you!"

"we'll get along" they both said quickly, they had seen how Kronos dealt with annoyances and it wasn't pretty.

"I figured you would" Luke turned "You attack at dawn!" Luke went to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke?"

"what?"

"when can we pull our spy out of there?"

"When New Rome falls to Kronos" With that Luke left.

* * *

Leo smiled down at the shocked face of his best friend. He had only told Frank and Hazel about what he had found a few weeks ago on his retrieval quest to the remainders of camp half blood. He shuddered at the thought, Camp Half Blood was now Camp Kronos. Leo had looked on at the fallen Camp. It had changed so much now. The strawberry fields were in ashes and the cabins in ruins. Leo had to hold back the tears as he had looked around, this had been his home a few months ago. After the war Camp had been the only safe-haven (that they knew about) he had made it here with help from Jason and Piper. It had been home.

Then Kronos had attacked and everything had gone wrong. Leo had ended up running through the forest with an army after him, he remembered that awful night when camp had fallen and he had found his dragon

~flashback~

_... Demi gods fell left and right but he just kept running, Blasting fire at the enemy. He couldn't see Jason or Piper anywhere. "Argh!" Leos head snapped to the side to see a small Demi god fall. He stopped. He knew he shouldn't have but the boy was so small and reminded him of someone, he ran over and picked him up and kept running. _

_"It's ok. I've got you you're going to be ok" He spoke softly though he was terrified, he kept running until he came to a cliff side. Something within him told him to touch the wall, it was screaming at him._

_So he did._

_The wall opened revealing a large bunker, he looked around and nearly screamed when he saw two r eyes glowing but he could hear the army. He ran in and the door closed behind him. The small demigod in his arms groaned. There was a second between the groan and a burst of flames, Leo turned and used all his body to protect the boy willing the flames not to hurt the child, begging and praying to whoever would listen. He ran behind a work bench the boy still in his arms._

_The flames stopped and Leo lay the demi god down. He looked ok. _

_"what's your name?" He whispered brushing the hair out of the boy's face._

_"Aden" the boy whispered. He was a blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes, that were filled with fear, he look about 6 or 7 "how are you not burnt" Leo grinned._

_" 'cause I'm awesome" He replied in hushed tones. "now don't move, I'm gonna see what that thing was" Leo couldn't believe how brave he was being. It had always been Jason who was the brave one and Piper the one who got them out of sticky situations…he now knew that was because of charmspeak but still… He looked around and saw a glint of metal before he was flung through the air and into a wall. He groaned and stood. He gasped, in front of him was the most amazing contraption he had ever seen. A dragon._

_~falshback end~_

Leo climbed down from the dragon to the floor in front of Jason, Leo was a small boy with caramel skin, his hair was an unruly curly mess and he had the features of an imp.

"what's up jace? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Jason just starred in awe at the dragon

"where?.."

"my quest to camp Kronos" Jason's eyes darkened

"it is and will always be camp half-blood Leo" Leo nodded, he just didn't want to remember the camp the way he had seen it a week ago. He wanted to remember the smell of strawberries not ashes.

"sorry. Now what's so wrong that you came into my humble abode?" Leo grinned

"where did you get a dragon?" Jason was still in shock over the beast hanging over his head.

"like I said...My trip to camp k…halfblood, I found it" he grinned "I remembered where the bunker was and found it!" Leo had told Jason about the bunker but not about Festus. Yes that is what he decided to call his dragon.

"The bunker you told me about?" Leo nodded "You found it?" Leo nodded again "does it work?" there was a creaking noise above them.

"don't call Festus and it!...he's a he and his name is Festus" Leo said proudly "he's my friend." The dragon creaked in appreciation.

"Festus?...friend…?" Jason was too stunned, then he remembered why he was there "I need help" Leo laughed

"isn't a doctor better to help you Jace?...I know I always say you're a machine when it comes to leading us but I can't fix you" he laughed harder and Jason just looked at him oddly.

"….nows not the time for jokes leo" Leo looked worried for a second, Jason sounded so serious.

"Leo!" Leo turned his head to see his little blonde running towards him

"hey Ade!" He lifted the boy up. He was light and snuggled into Leo grinning.

"Hey Jason" Aden grinned his cheeky little smile at the Son of Jupiter "you ok? You look tired"

"Ade!" The Stoll brothers ran in with their faces worried "Dude! Where'd you go?"

"I'm here!" Aden shouted and the twins came over

"hey guys" Connor grinned at them then turned to the young boy in the latino's arms "Aden you are so dead!"

"me?" he smiled innocently "what did I do?"

"You little Monster!" They all froze, that was the voice of Piper alright.

"Ade?" Leo looked at the blonde.

"they made me do it!" Aden pointed at the twins who were grinning pouting. Piper stormed in with flour all over her.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" She screamed, she blinked and flour fell from her eyelashes.

"what did he do?" Leo asked holding his friend tightly.

"He filled my hair drying with flour!" The room erupted into laughter, all except Piper and Jason. "It's not funny!" Piper yelled, she was never this angry about being messy and it made Jason curious, But there wasn't time for that. Leo turned to Aden.

"Apologise"

"but they made me do it!" Aden pouted with big puppy eyes at Leo and Piper.

"Aden…"

"fine…Piper I'm sorry I put flour in your hair dryer" He said in his cutest voice with the biggest eyes possible. Piper melted.

"its fine.." Connor and Travis snickered "But you two"

"what did we do?"

"You know!" Piper grabbed them by the ears "You are gonna clean my apartment of flour as punishment!"

"ouch!, no fair!. Why doesn't Aden have to help!?" Travis pouted.

"yeh!..ouch!"

"because Aden is 7 and doesn't know any better!...you shouldn't use your brother for childish pranks" she dragged both of them out of the bunker. Aden laughed and cuddled Leo.

"that was funny" He grinned, Leo brushed the sandy blonde hair out of Aden's eyes.

"You shouldn't mess with Pipes kiddo" Jason warned, Aden looked at Jason and put on puppy eyes "Not gonna work kiddo, now go and help your brothers clean-up"

"but. Piper said.." he whined.

"Piper would say anything if you flashed those eyes at her, now go" Jason said firmly, Leo put down the boy.

"Yes Jason…" He smiled at Leo and waved before running off after the Stolls and Piper.

"that kid spends too much time with the twins" Leo laughed at Jason's exasperated face.

"he is there brother…." Leo grinned "Now what did you need my help with?"

"huh?...oh..i need your help on a quest…."

"what kinda quest?" Leo asked even though he knew he'd go anyway..

"a rescue…."

"why whose missing!" Leo asked panicked now. He hadn't heard about anyone being missing from camp.

"Nico Di Angelo" Leo stopped, wasn't Nico in Kronos's castle?

_Ok so that's chapter 8. What do you think?. I know that's not what happens with Festus in the book but I thought it would be good. Let me know if you liked this chapter and review. _

_From_

_Nicoforever97_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews! :) And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Ok so this is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it :)_

_I don't own any of these awesome characters.(except Aden who I made up lol) _

Chapter 9

Today was the day.

Jason pulled on his camp Jupiter shirt and some dark blue jeans. He shoved some fresh clothes in a bag a long with $80 and some food. The bare essentials is all he needed, he tapped his pocket making sure his trusty coin was there. Today was the day he would save them.

* * *

Aden was sat on the edge of Leo's bed watching the Latino pack. He didn't want Leo to go. Leo was his friend, the one that had saved him from the bad people and he was leaving him alone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. Worst of all, he would have to stay with Connor and Travis he knew they were his brothers but he felt closest to Leo. Leo was like his guardian.

"why do you have to go?" Leo looked up from stuffing things in his Bag and wrapping his tool belt round his small waist, Aden had listened for hours about how Leo had found it when retrieving Festus the dragon. Leo sighed and came and sat next to him.

"I can't say, but it's a good thing" Leo smiled at Aden and brushed some of the hair out his face "I'll come back Ade" Aden frowned, he had a bad feeling and he hated having a bad feeling. He was a son of Hermes. They were cheeky and didn't get bad feelings, so why did he? He pouted.

"I don't want you to go Leo" The Son of Hephaestus wrapped the small boy in his arms lifting him onto his knee and hugging him. A tear fell from Aden's sparkling blue eyes. Leo stroked the shaggy sandy blonde hair.

"I'll come back Ade, I won't leave you alone" Aden wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and cried into his small shoulders.

Leo stroked his back lovingly with tears in the large brown eyes, Aden was like a little brother to him. No, Aden was more than that, He was like Leo's child and Leo felt broken-hearted leaving him behind. Leo held the sobbing child closer to him holding him but he was still going to help Jason, the only bad part… Leaving his Ade with the Stoll's. They may be his brothers but they were a bad influence on Aden but Leo had no other choice. Hazel was too upset about her brother to look after him properly and Franks was looking after Hazel. Aden sniffled and moved away from Leo not taking his eyes of him.

"Don't die" were Aden's last words before he ran from the Latino. Leo stood wanting to follow but he grabbed his stuff and headed to find him and take him to the Stoll's. Then he had to meet Jason

* * *

Percy stared at the ceiling. He had had a weird dream last night about, he blushed red as he thought of the dream it wasn't very rude, to start with but then it had gotten great. He had once again dreamt of his Sky Prince. Percy blinked and smiled, even though Jason wasn't his right now he would be…

_~ Flashback of the Dream ~_

_Percy lay there on the bed, His head resting on the bare chest of his Nico. The Italians arms wrapped safely around his lithe waist. He stayed still, perfectly still as something was telling him not to move, not to try to escape like in some of his dreams. _

_He heard swords clashing from outside and stiffened, this didn't feel right. He looked at the door and it flew open Luke's body stood there with something glinting gold sticking out the back. _

_A sword._

_Percy starred as it was ripped out and Luke fell to the floor blood oozing to form a crimson red pool around it. Percy gasped and tried to move but Nico held him still. A silhouette appeared holding the hilt of the sword, it knelt and picked up the keys to the restraints. Percy pulled trying to get out of the death grip Nico had him in. The figure stepped forward over Luke's body, its face slightly more visible now. Blonde hair, Blue eyes and a small scar over the sexiest lips. Percy bit his lip trying not to moan as the figure got closer, his body that of a jock wearing a purple t-shirt that clung to his skin from the sweat, showing the outline of his muscles._

_Nico relaxed his grip of Percy and Percy watched him smile at the figure as the collar that linked the bed and Nico via a chain was detached. Nico hugged the broad shoulders of the figure._

_"You came, you actually came for us"_

_"Of course I did Nico, I can't live without you"_

_"I missed you so much, I kept saying you'd come for me _(A/N ;) and he will!) _" _

_"Nico….i" But before he could finish Nico had taken the keys from him and had started to unchain the Son of Poseidon_

_"I told you Percy, I told you he would free us" Nico whispered in his ear as he help Percy up_

_"Who are you?" Percy gasped looking at the blonde masterpiece in front of him_

_"he is Jason Grace, Percy"_

_The dream seemed to skip forward after that and Percy seemed to look on at the scene. _

_Percy was bent over a bed whilst Nico pounded into his tight ass making him moan like a bitch in heat, He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and it dripped from his black hair, His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open panting and moaning, clutching at the bed sheets he knew were the blondes. Behind him pounding into the round hole was his Italian dark prince, his hands clawed into Percy's refreshed sun-kissed skin. He moaned and groaned as he rode the Sea Prince._

_Percy let his eyes wander to the huge piece of flesh that was thundering its way in and out of Nico; the California skinned Roman holding Nico's hips in a bruising grip as he pounded erratically obviously close to release. There was a chorus of screams as all three boys erupted in pleasure._

_~ Dream End ~_

Percy was breathing heavily from just remembering it and he had a very hard problem. He felt Nico's chest lift and heard him chuckle. The warm breath of the Italian tickled his ear as he spoke

"What you thinking about _Percy?_" He purred into Percy's ear making him shiver.

"You know what I was thinking about _Nico_" Percy said back "The Sky Prince."

"He will come Percy"

"oh I know" Percy smiled at the memory of the dream.

* * *

Piper packed her things into a bag everything she would need. Money, clothes and food. Her knife Katoptris was strapped to her thigh. Her hair braided over her right shoulder with an eagle feather stuck from it. She walked out to the edge of the city where Leo and Jason would be waiting.

She saw Jason stood waiting shifting his bag on his shoulder. Piper ran over.

"Jace"

"took you long enough!" He growled slightly "wheres Leo?"

"Here!" Leo ran over and bent over panting "ad..en…..ran….off….had..To…find him and get..him to Stoll's " he huffed "I hate running" Piper looked at the Latino and smiled "Hey Princess"

"shut up Flame head"

"guys, we really don't have time for this" Jason snapped. Piper understood, she was desperate to see the person she loved too, But she couldn't.

"Let's go then" Leo grinned and they walked out of the city and into the outside world.

* * *

Aden sat on the sofa of Travis and Connors house with his knees pulled up to his chest. His sparkling blue eyes staring at the two brunettes in front of him. He didn't look much like his brothers, they had the same basic features but they had brown hair and he was blonde. Their hair was curly, His was straight. The only thing that was the same really was the bright blue eyes.

"Stop staring at me" Aden stated hiding his face from them. He felt the sofa on either side of him dip as they each took a side.

"You ok?" Connor asked, he didn't know how people got them confused he could tell just by their voices, yes they both had basically the same tone but Connors was higher slightly and Travis was taller slightly.

"I want Leo back" Aden leaned against him a little but didn't lift his head from his knees. He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

"It's ok Ade…" Connor started.

"..yeh Leo will be back…" Travis continued smiling, still stroking Aden's back

"and until then.." Connor smiled at Aden stroking his hair gently.

"you've got us" they both say and grin as Aden looked at them.

"Leo will come back. Right?" Aden asked again and both twins nodded. Aden smiled at his brothers who smiled back. He watched something flash in Travis and Connors eyes when he smiled, Sorrow? Or something, he shook it off.

"So what we gonna do now?" Travis asked, Aden knew he was about to be brought in on a prank so leaned closer to his brother and grinned. Travis seemed to focus on his grin for a second then look away.

"A prank!" Aden stood up and jumped up and down.

"looks like he can read minds bro!" Travis grinned and stood up, Connor followed towards their "study" or prank room as Aden liked to call it.

"Come on Luke" Connor called. Travis stopped and Aden froze jumping off the sofa, Connor cringed.

"What did you call me?" Aden starred horrified. Everyone knew who Luke was and that the twins were his brothers and had known him.

_Ok so that was Chapter 9,so yeh what did you think? Let me know :) as I really enjoy reading the reviews. I'm thinking the next chapter will focus on Aden a bit giving some background from when he was at camp before Leo saved him. So what did you think of the dream? Or the bit where Connor calls him Luke? Let me know what you like and don't :) _

_Ok gonna stop rambling now_

_From _

_Nicoforever97_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Guys! :) thanks for the awesome reviews I really enjoy reading them and appreciate that you took time to read my story and write a review. Ok so in this chapter you'll learn more about Aden's past and will have a really long flashback in it So, here it is hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing! _

Chapter 10 

Aden stared at his half-brothers as they looked at him with guilty and sad eyes. Aden decided he hated that look, he had seen the sad look in people's eyes before, and now he knew why he didn't like it any more than he used to.

"fuck" Connor whispered and hit the wall "FUCK!"

Aden stared at the twins as they looked at him.

"What did you call me!" He had tears in his eyes, the twins stayed quiet "do I really look that much like him?" Aden's voice wobbled as he talked "that you could mistake me for him?"

"Aden, it was an accident I'm sorry" Connor begged "It was a slip of the tongue your nothing like him.."

"but I look like him?" Connor froze and Travis continued

"A lot like him but your still you Aden, It was an accident and he's sorry"

"Is that why people bullied me when I was first here?" Aden was trying to bite back the tears, he had thought he was a freak but it hadn't been his fault, all those looks of sorrow and some of anger weren't directed at him, but at Luke. Connor and Travis's heads seemed to snap to attention.

"Who picked on you bro" Travis said with a dangerous look

"We'll deal with them" Connor added

"No one hurts you and gets away with it" Travis finished in a last statement. Aden just looked at them shocked. He shook his head, people did hurt him they had hurt him bad but he had learnt to put on a brave face, flashing a smile. He was still young but he knew that people could be bad.

_~flash back~_

_Aden had struggled for weeks trying to get somewhere safe, nowhere seemed safe. Horrid monsters kept finding him and he hated it but he had to follow the symbol. A weird staff with snakes wrapped around it had appeared to him and ever since he had followed it. _

_He was running and he couldn't stop, there was a monster behind him running after him and roaring. His beacon appeared at the top of a hill so he ran. He ran even though his legs were numb and he hadn't eaten in days, he saw a tree at the top and stumbled when he reached the top, He rolled down the other side passing out. The last thing he heard was hooves._

_His eyes fluttered open revealing the blurry shape of a figure standing over him, He blinked again and again trying to clear his vision._

_"Will, He's awake" Aden tried to retreat but couldn't move, he was too weak his stomach hurt and he felt sick "Better be quick! He looks like he's gonna hurl" the voice grunted._

_"w..who are you?" Aden's soft broken voice whispered "what do you want with me" he rubbed at his eyes trying to get his vision to clear. The person in front of him sighed_

_"Nothing bad kid, your safe here" Aden rubbed at his eyes again, he did feel oddly safer "I hope.." the person added in a whisper. Aden heard a door open and scurried footsteps._

_"Clarisse why didn't you call me sooner! The poor babies probably scared stiff!" _

_"Relax he's only just woken up" the girl added, Clarisse? Yes Clarisse. Aden felt soft hands lift him slightly and he winced and held his tummy, he hurt a lot._

_"Sorry" the voice was soothing and warm, Aden couldn't help but relax a little "Drink this sweetie" a glass touched his bottom lip and he pushed it away. He wasn't stupid, you didn't eat or drink anything anyone gave you these days "I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie, It'll make your tummy better. Please? For me?" He didn't know the voice but he felt he had to drink the voice was so sweet and pure. He let the boy pour it in, it tasted like the warm toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwiches his mommy used to make before, before the accident. He gulped down the yummy mixture and felt better, really better his arms and legs relaxed and stopped hurting, his tummy did too and his vision cleared. "Better?"_

_Aden stared at the white blonde boy in front of him, he looked at the kind smile and bright baby blue eyes. The boy was older than him and looked nice, like a doctor._

_"yes, t..thank you" The boys smile was as bright as the sun and he ruffled Aden's hair "w..who are you?" he asked looking at the girl in the corner, she had brown hair and a mean expression on her face. _

_"I'm William but everyone calls me Will" He beamed at Aden holding his hand out "who are you sweetie?"_

_"A..Aden-Connor…people call me Aden" he spoke slightly louder than before less fearful of the blonde and shook his hand._

_"Aden-Connor?" Will asked and looked at Clarisse who shrugged._

_"yes" Aden replied feeling slightly less confident._

_"Well it's nice to meet you Aden" Will said smiling. He smiled back "Oh that's Clarisse by the way"_

_"Hey" was all he got from her. Will hadn't let go of his hand and was running a thumb over his knuckles, he didn't mind it felt comforting "I'll get Chiron" the tall girl walked out of the room leaving Aden with Will._

_"Have you got any family Aden?" Aden shook his head. "How did you get here?"_

_"I followed the sign" he mumbled "The one with the snakes." He expected will to look at him like he was crazy, like most people did but Will just nodded. There was a weird noise from outside like hooves._

_"wait right here sweetie" Will stood and walked to the door closing it slightly, Aden picked up on the odd bit of the conversation._

_"Just like him….."_

_"Son of Herms…"_

_"is he a threat?" Aden froze at that point, they couldn't mean him. Could they? Wasn't Hermes the guy with the winged shoes holding a bouquet on the inter flora signs? How could he have children? Aden sighed and decided it was time to sleep. _

A few weeks later….

_"Get back here you little twat!" Aden kept running through the crowd of campers that had gathered in the sword arena, he was used to it. They liked to watch him get hurt for some reason the same campers every time and today was no different. He yelped as a foot tripped him to the floor a scary annoyed Son of Apollo stood looking down at him, it was usually the Sons of Ares who would beat him up but today was slightly different. He had pulled off a –what he thought was basic move in sword practice against the boy and hit a nerve apparently. He stared up at the tall blonde glaring at him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He begged as he backed up crawling away "I don't know what I did! But I'm sorry!" he covered his face and prepared for the beating. Last week he had been in the infirmary because of a camper and he had a feeling that he would this week too. _

_"Little Twat! All the pain you caused!"_

_"I..i didn't realise I'd cut you I'm sorry" Aden was crying now and not sure what to do. He felt a foot connect with his stomach and groaned. Tears formed in his closed eyes as he was hit again._

_"Hey!" an angry voice shouted "Get away from him!"_

_"Stay outta' this!" The son of Apollo snapped at the on looker. Aden looked up in time to see a fist collide with his chin. _

_"He's a child! Leave him alone Ricky!" _

_"Fuck You Thalia! He got him killed!" Aden starred in shock who killed? He hadn't done anything._

_"He isn't Kronos! Stop taking your anger out on a little kid you bastard! Now all of you fuck off!" The crowd grumbled but dispersed. "Kid, Kid get up" she put a hand out to Aden who looked at her sceptically. The girl had black hair messy shoulder length with eyes so electric blue they looked like they could be made from the sky and lightning itself, the girl, Thalia knelt and looking into his frightful eyes "ignore those guys kid, it's not your fault"_

_"Then why do they hate me?" he whispered pulling his legs to his chest. The girl looked at him with sadness._

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"Aden" He whispered._

_"Come on Aden, Let's get you back to your cabin." He took the blue-eyed girls hand and put his thumb in his mouth. Thalia smiled at him and lead him back to the Hermes cabin_

_~flashback end~ _

Aden wiped the tears that had fallen off his cheeks. Travis and Connor were staring at him but he just walked away. He wanted Leo back, Leo would make it better.

* * *

Leo was running for his life.

They had been travelling when they had been stopped by one of Kronos's patrols. How they had known about the quest Leo didn't know but he was running.

"Leo!" Leo stopped and turned to see Piper being held by two guards she was struggling like crazy "Run!" she yelled, he felt an arm grab his.

"Piper!"

"Go!" Leo knew there wasn't anything he could do and Jason was fighting as many as he could. Jason ran over managing to slip free, he grabbed Leo's arms and they ran.

Once they were out of sight Piper shrugged free of the guards. She sighed in relief.

"Let go of me" she snapped as the guards tried to grab her.

"Sorry Piper" one mumbled

"take me to Luke and Annie" she smiled at the thought of seeing her lover, She had much to tell her and do to her.

* * *

Leo and Jason ran into a nearby building panting and gasping for air.

"Shit!" Jason swore and hit the wall "Shit"

"Jace calm down" Leo was panicking inside but had learnt not to show it after all the time looking after Aden.

"They got her! We fucked up big time Leo!"

"I know!" Leo broke slightly "I know Jason.." a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Leo…" Jason hugged him "its ok we…we'll get them back. Nico, Piper and Percy"

* * *

Piper strolled through the palace proudly. It felt good to be back. Luke walked towards her

"Piper!" He snapped and she froze. "what the hell are you doing here!"

"didn't your guards tell you?" she placed a hand on her heart and put on her mock sad face "I got captured and had to leave poor Leo and Jason all on their own" she pouted for effect and Luke glared.

"that wasn't the plan piper and you know it"

"so I had to improvise, or did you want me to make your guards let me go? Then have to think of a reason"

"your reason is charmspeak " Luke growled, he pushed Piper to the wall by her throat slamming her against it "If this mission fucks up because of you I will kill you" Lukes eyes were dangerous and Piper gulped.

"yes sir" she whimpered.

* * *

"Nico" Percy kissed the Dark Princes cheek "Nico!" Nico's eyes shot open and he looked at Nico.

"Is he here? Is Luke here?" Panicking slightly " I can't do that today not today" Nico's breathing rate was increasing rapidly

"Don't you feel it?" Percy smiled.

"if you're talking about your morning wood then yes" he grinned and Percy blushed.

"n..no…not that, we can come back to that" he nodded to himself "the electricity in the air" Nico stopped and felt the odd sensation that had filled the room "todays the day" Percy grinned.

"Percy don't get your hopes up ok?" Nico didn't want him getting too excited in case Jason didn't rescue them today.

"Ni-co" Percy whined "I can feel it, it's today" He kisses Nico hard and Nico kisses back with the same ferocity. Percy climbed into Nico's lap and kissing Nico's neck "Now back to my morning-glory" he grinned and rocked his hips against Nico's who groaned in appreciation. Percy leaned forward and whispered into Nico's ear "_Fuck me Nico_" purring every word.

"With great pleasure" Nico smiled and flipped them so he was straddling his waist pressing his hard on against Percy's clothed backside. Percy groaned happily bucking his hips against Nico. Percy pulled Nico's slim fingers up to his lips and rolling his tongue over them nibbling and sucking. Nico groaned and pulled them out and received a pitiful whimper from Percy, Nico smirked whilst running them between his cheeks and around his tight puckered hole.

"N...Nico" Percy gasped as Nico thrust two fingers into the waiting tightness. Percy's fingers clenched the sheets as Nico scissored his fingers pushing in and looking for the bunch of nerves that would drive the Sea Prince crazy. Percy let out a strangled scream as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips bucked, Nico smiled knowing he had found the prostate. He thrust his fingers over and over hitting the bundle of pleasure making Percy whimper and beg for more, He whined as Nico removed his fingers "W..what..put them back!" Percy whined bucking his hips but was rewarded with a laugh as Nico plunged his manhood into Percy's tight hole. "Aarrggh…" percy cried digging his nails into Nico's back lifting his hips to meet the blows Nico was ravishing him with.

"Percy" Nico groaned grabbing hold of Percy's twitching cock pumping the hardness "Cum for me" He purred making Percy groan and shudder. He thrust and hit Percy's prostate. That was it for the sea prince, he released his load over Nico and his stomachs coating them as he screamed his name.

Nico kept thrusting whilst milking Percy's cock with his hand, After a few more thrusts and yelling Percy's name he cummed deep within the Son Of Poseidon.

* * *

Annabeth and Ethan marched on the un-expecting Roman camp.

_Ok so there you go, I would have had it up yesterday but I was doing my A-Level coursework and wrapping Christmas presents :D so that was chapter 10 and what do you think? What was your favourite part? Let me know what you thought x_

_Merry Christmas you wonderful people!_

_Nicoforever97_


	11. Authors Note of sorry not posting

ok guys i'm sorry to say i wont be posting for a while as it is the holidays and i am travelling to my dads and he has said NO laptops. Anyway look i'm really sorry x

Nicoforever97


	12. Chapter 12 (the actual chapter 11 ) )

_So how was everyone's Christmas? Mine was awesome, got an iPhone5c blue and some Percy Jackson stuff :D like a camp Jupiter jumper and a Necklace with a trident on it. Anyway that's enough about me so this is the ACTUAL chapter 11 and I hope you guys will enjoy it._

_I don't own any of the characters._

Chapter 11

It was dark and gloomy outside the window; The darkness seemed to get worse the closer they got to the Palace of Kronos. It was thick and made the world seem sad and why shouldn't the world be sad? It was being slowly destroyed by a madman…well mad titan. Leo sighed, he didn't know what to do Piper was gone and he missed his little Aden, Jason was talking to himself running through attack plans and obviously dead set on saving the children of the big 3.

Leo created a fire ball in his hand, just for the light and warmth of it he let it dance within his finger tips and smiled. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and almost incinerate the culprit.

"put that light out, you'll give away our position" it was just Jason, Leo sighed and put it out.

"Sorry, it's just so cold here and…dark" Jason paused and nodded.

"We can't risk it. No matter how dark, Light will give us away" Leo nodded "Demi gods round here don't have powers, they've either got the implant or they're on Kronos's side." Leo nodded "Sleep I'll take first watch" Jason sat down on a cinder block on the dust covered floor using the glow of his sword as a slight light. Leo went to his backpack and unrolled the sleeping bag curling up in the warmth and slowly drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

Annabeth rode her horse proudly as they marched upon camp. She had heard word that her lover had gotten safely to her home and most likely would be waiting with her legs widely spread, just the thought of Pipers caramel skin and perk breasts was making Annabeth dripping wet, she moved her hips slightly against the saddle trying to get a little friction. It had been way too long since she had seen her beautiful girlfriend and way too long since she had had sex. Annabeth bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"You ok there Annabeth" Ethan snickered "You seem…Flustered" Annabeth stopped moving and glared at Ethan "Thinking about Pipers pussy again?" Ethan laughed "can't you control yourself"

"Fuck you Ethan" Annabeth snapped, she didn't like the one eyed Japanese. She sat straight on her horse glaring at the other general. Ethan smirked and leant back a bit patting the small space that was now on his saddle.

"If you insist Annabeth, but I usually prefer dicks to chicks" Annabeth glared wanting to slit him open and rip out his insides.

"I would never touch such filth, Yah!" she kicked her horse and sped into a gallop towards the camp, Ethan laughed and followed the army following after.

* * *

Reyna paced worried, Jason hadn't been seen for days and she was definitely worried for her co-praetor as she knew he would most definitely be charging straight into the enemy camp. She had told him so many times that rescuing Di Angelo was a stupid idea but Jason had stopped listening to her. Reyna sat in her praetors chair with her two metal dogs on either side.

"What am I to do" she sighed and ran a hand Aurums head, she heaved a sigh and looked forward watching as the room filled for the meeting.

"Reyna?" she heard the saddened voice of Hazel and turned her face to see the girl with the golden eyes. The Canadian Frank was stood next to her.

"What is it hazel?"

"We can't find Leo!" Hazel said in a panic, tears obviously forming in her eyes "his clothes are gone!"

"Ask Piper or Aden they will surely know where the boy is" Reyna didn't have time to worry that much about Leo, Jason was gone and she didn't want Octavian trying to take his place.

"That's the thing Reyna" Frank continued for his now crying girlfriend as he held her against his chest "Aden's ran off somewhere and Piper…"

"What about Piper?" Reyna sat up and looked at the couple.

"She's missing too, the word is she left to join the enemy" Reyna was shocked, she had spent a lot of time with the African American over the last few months and Piper had often helped Reyna hold back attacks.

"the "word" is wrong, Piper would never betray m….Camp. Piper wouldn't betray camp" Hazel stopped crying for a moment and looked at the praetor. Reyna was thinking about all the time she had spent with the pretty girl "they must have travelled with Jason" she mumbled, her thoughts were interrupted as the Stoll twins ran up to her.

"Have you seen Ade?" Connor panted

"Not since you said he ran off" Hazel said.

"His things are gone" Travis coughed "We went out to look for him and when we got back"

"You lost a little boy? The one Leo considers a brother?" Frank grunted clearly displeased with the curly haired tricksters.

"Why would he run away?" Hazel asked "He loves you guys and he wouldn't want to upset Leo by leaving" Reyna acknowledged this but was worried about Piper, she noticed a look between the Stolls which made her hair stand on end.

"What did you do?" She asked sitting straighter. Connor looked down and Travis frowned.

"I…I called him Luke by accident" Connor stuttered "he…he just looks like him so much and it slipped out"

"You idiots!" Hazel snapped, unlike some of the others at camp she hadn't met Luke Castellen but she knew what he looked like, anyone over a certain age knew what Luke looked like from the old television programme. Hazel shivered at the memory, it had been a warning to all demigods etc to join Kronos…or Die "He's just a baby! What if he ran to the cities! He'll get killed"

Travis and Connor were both staring at the floor obviously feeling guilty. They had decided not to inform Aden as to whom he looked like and to not treat him differently but this had surely scared the boy off.

"please" Travis continued "You've got to help us find him"

* * *

Aden ran and ran not looking back. He had waited till Connor and Travis has left and had gone back in to grab his stuff. He couldn't stay anymore, not now he knew he caused them pain just to look at him. He stopped, did Leo see him like that? A mini Luke?. Aden's eyes watered slightly and he found himself running again, running over a field he wiped at his eyes.

"WOAH!" Aden looked up just in time to nearly be trampled by a black horse, his eyes widened and he fell to the floor covering his head. The horses stopped and surrounded him, the black one stopped behind him neighing and kicking the ground. Aden peaked through his arms to see a stunning grey horse stop in front of him.

* * *

Annabeth looked down at the boy curled in a ball, something about him made her curious. He wore a red and white baseball jacket with denim shorts and black converse. Ethan was dismounting with a murderous look pulling a blade.

"Ethan wait…" Annabeth ordered. Ethan glared at her and she glared back "Stand boy" she snapped at the child. The boy curled up into a ball and shook with sobs.

"I'm sorry" he cried, that voice was so broken and scared she had heard so many like it when fighting but this was different. She climbed off her horse.

"Annabeth what are you doing" Ethan snapped "Let's kill the brat and go!" Annabeth silenced him with a look.

"y…you should" the boy whispered "I'll only make you sad…just…kill me" Annabeth knitted her brow.

"we won't hurt you" She said softly.

"We won't?" Ethan grunted clearly annoyed. The boys head lifted and she starred wide eyed at the face stained with tears and a small cut where the boy had hit the ground. Ethan locked eyes with Annabeth.

"y..you won't?"

"No" she starred at him "but you're going to have to come with us" she smiled softly at the boy and held out her hand.

"Annabeth, we can't take him with us"

"we can and we are" she snapped "what's your names sweetie?"

"A…Aden-Connor…but everyone calls me Ade" he mumbled taking her hand, his hand was small and warm. Annabeth pulled him closer as she stood up.

"Who's everyone?" Ethan asked glaring at the boy whilst sheathing his sword. Aden's eyes widened and he hid behind Annabeth's legs "I asked you a question pipsqueak"

"nobody" he squeaked hiding against Annabeth who rested a hand on his back.

"don't lie to us runt" Ethan snapped "Who sent you?, where's your family?"

(_switching to Adens point of view)_

Aden looked up at the teen with the eye patch and clutched tighter to the nice girls leg.

"well? I asked you a question"

"my mommy died" he wiped his eyes to stop the tears falling like they always did when he talked about his mom "m…my dad…is Hermes" he whispered scared.

"Who else" the mean teen snapped.

"There's Leo, he's like my brother" Aden was shaking scared and sad "but he left me" tears dropped to his cheeks "and…the others didn't like me so I left" he cried against the leg of the kindly blonde who rubbed his back.

"Ethan you ride on and continue the mission, I'm taking him to Luke"

"Luke" Aden whispered scared but the comforting hand rubbing his back reminded him of Leo and he relaxed slightly.

"you sure you trust me to continue the mission?" Ethan smirked.

"I don't have a choice…" She grumbled as she lifted Aden onto her horse and climbed behind him holding the reigns "just save me some slaughter" she smiled "Yah!" she kicked the horse and sped off in a gallop.

* * *

Leo woke up sweating and on the verge of tears. Jason rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

"t…t…They have Aden" Leo gasped clutching to Jason "their taking him to Luke" Jason looked at him confused.

"It was just a dream Leo, Aden's safe don't worry"

"When has one of our dreams been _just _a dream?" Leo's voice was cracking slightly, Aden was his brother. Not by blood but he was still his baby brother no matter what anyone said. Jason nodded.

"Looks like we just added one more to our list to rescue"

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of the bed starring at the door, He had been so sure today was the day Jason would burst through that door and carry them to safety but it was getting later and anyone would have to be crazy to attack right now.

Percy sighed and laid down next to Nico.

"You were right Nico. He's not coming today"

"Percy…"

"I shouldn't have got my hopes up"

* * *

Ethan arrived on the borders of camp and the battle began.

_So I know there was no smut and I'm really sorry. I wanted to try and start to show the link of why Aden's there. I am also really sorry as I'm going to have to skip the battle as I'm not good at writing them, I might do snippets from different parts of it but I am going to skip a little. In the next chapter I will probably write Aden being there, Percy loosing hope, Leo and Jason putting a plan in action and some other stuff. Sorry if it takes a while, my heads a bit messed up ATM._

_Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter as I reeeeaallly enjoy reading reviews! Let me know your favourite bits and what your hoping will happen in the next chapters?...anything you think let me know and if you wanna ask anything PM me._

_Hope you guys had a great Christmas _

_Nicoforever97_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, so I have a slight feeling my last chapter wasn't the greatest :/ sorry, I will try and make this chapter Epic to make up for it. So this will be chapter 12 sorry it took this long. Tell me what you think x_

_As always I don't own any of the PJO / HoO characters (only character that's mine is Aden-Connor) _

Chapter 12

The camp was burning and there was nothing she could do. They had attacked from both directions, distracting them then attacking at their weakest points. So many were dead, so many missing but battles were still going on and she would help where she could.

She raised her sword just in time to block a strike from an enemy demigod, she twisted the sword making it fly from his hand and with a well-placed kick to the stomach he went down. She moved on passing mini fights within the battle, People of the city trying to escape and being brutally murdered.

"REYNA" She turned to see Hazel on the back of Arion riding towards her at breaking speed. An eagle followed that was no doubt Frank, Hazel skidded to a halt "We have to go! They've sent out parties looking for children of the big 3! And looking for the leader of the camp! They're coming for us!" Reyna expected something like this to happen. She whistled through her fingers and her Pegasus landed she mounted.

"If we leave we cannot return to this fight!" Reyna shouted "The camp will fall"

"look around Reyna!" Hazel said with a desperate tone "Camps already fallen" Hazel's eyes showed the pain that was shooting through Reyna's heart, she had failed camp and now it had fallen.

"We must go" she stated with a stoic expression "New Rome has fallen" with those words she turned and lifted into the sky. She saw the blur of Arion speed into the distance and heard the flapping of eagle wings next to her, Frank wouldn't be able to keep up with Arion so must have decided to stick with Reyna. Reyna didn't look back on the city though she could feel the heat from its burning.

* * *

Ethan walked the burning city proudly, He had taken down the Roman camp and it had been so easy. Battles were happening all around him and it sent a strange and exciting buzz through him like most battles did. He smiled at hearing the screams that rang through the city and watched the flames engulf everything in sight.

New Rome had fallen at his hand.

* * *

Nico stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He had an awful feeling, it was the same feeling he got when many deaths were happening at once and he knew it had to be camp. Nico's stomach lurched, he no longer knew where he hoped his sister was camp and possibly dead or here as a slave, maybe being dead would be better at least then she couldn't be used like he was being. No, he couldn't think like that the deaths would be of Luke's men and then there would be a quest and his Sea prince and he shall be free. Nico almost laughed at himself, trying to be positive he was the Son of Hades, he didn't do positive

Percy had been taken by guards to be cleaned. Nico would be next, some perverted twat's holding him down and scrubbing at his flesh, touching him. Nico gagged at the thought. This was his life now being a sex toy and slave to Luke, never seeing his sister again, not getting Percy free and not getting Jason.

He would cry but he was still his father's son and the Son and Heir of Hades wouldn't cry. The door swung open.

"Percy…" Nico turned to look at the door only to see Luke stood and undressing slowly closing the door behind him.

"todays a day to celebrate Nico" Luke grinned "Kronos's empire grows" Luke took off his shirt displaying his jock like body "as does my power" Luke undid his belt sliding off his jeans, Nico pulled at the chains he may not have a choice in life anymore but he was sure as Hades going to fight. He thrashed violently trying to break free. Lukes boxers followed his trousers and he crawled over Nico squeezing his thighs and kissing his neck.

"No" Nico said, he hadn't ever been entered and he didn't want to be by anyone but Jason. Luke smirked rubbing his rock hard cock against Nico.

"Like you have a choice" Luke whispered and his sick grin was making Nico want to vomit. Luke hand reached round to Nico's arse running a finger through his cheeks "Now, you can play nice doing as I say and I'll prepare you" Luke kissed his neck "or" he bit down hard drawing a pained scram from Nico "You can fight and I'll take you how you are" Nico looked up into the crazed blue eyes, He wanted to scream. His body was yelling at him to play nice so it wouldn't hurt him as much but his damn pride, he wouldn't submit to Luke.

"I'll never submit to you arsehole" Nico spat in Luke's face. Luke got a dangerous look in his eyes and his face turned red with rage. His rough hands grabbed Nico's legs and forced them apart

"I prefer it rough anyway" Luke smirked and thrust into Nico's unprepared virgin hole. Nico screamed as he felt the blood trickle down his cheeks as he was torn . Luke pounded into him grunting and with an animalistic look in his eyes. Nico cried silent sobs wishing he could just die. Luke had him in a bruising grip as he flipped Nico and thrust harder into him, pushing Nico's head into the cushions. Nico felt Luke's back against his own and the sick warmth of his breath on his neck "come for me slut" Nico felt Luke's hand grasp his semi hard cock, no matter what Luke did he didn't get hard around Luke unless Percy was touching him. Nico gasped a cry of pain as Luke's teeth dug into his flesh. There was a knock at the door "who the fucks that…" Luke grunted and pulled out of Nico letting him fall to the bed. Nico clutched the pillow shakily glad it was over.

Luke got up and pulled on some jeans without underwear and opened the door.

* * *

Aden walked nervously through the halls of the palace; he gripped Annabeth's hand as if she was his lifeline.

"When you see Luke don't speak unless spoken too, Don't look him in the eyes or stare" Aden nodded when she looked at him, her face wasn't as nice as before she looked like an owl about to eat a mouse. Annabeth sighed and knocked on the small door in front of her, a guard stood on either side.

"Go Away" was the grunted reply, Aden decided he didn't like this door. He could hear crying on the other side and pained gasps.

"Luke it's me Annie" the grunting stopped. Aden moved closer to Annabeth hiding behind her slightly. The door opened revealing a sweaty blonde man wearing jeans and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at her and Aden felt Annabeth flinch "You're supposed to be taking down camp!" there was a vicious growl to the tone of his voice.

"I thought you might want to see this" She spoke in a calm voice, Aden looked up slightly at the man and gasped, Connor and Travis were right he did look like Luke.

Luke looked down at him and was obviously shocked,

"Why do you think I'd be interested in this?" He asked but kept looking at the boy.

"Come on he looks exactly like you…" Lukes glare hardened and Aden found himself shaking slightly.

"You risked our entire plan for some kid who looks like me" his voice was dangerously calm and Annabeth flinched again. Aden looked up just as Luke looked down, he tried to look away but couldn't "What's your name?"

"Ad..Aden…Aden-Connor" he stuttered shakily clutching to Annabeth's jeans. He tried to look anywhere but Luke's face.

"Connor" Lukes eyes seemed to flash a memory and soften slightly.

"Y...Yes sir….Aden-Connor...sir" Aden spoke shakily.

"Hermes always liked Connor, the kindest and baby of the group" Aden looked at Luke who was in his own world of memories "So he's my brother then" Luke observed Aden. Luke knelt and lifted Aden's chin.

"p...please don't hurt me" he watched Luke smile a kind smile and he ruffled Aden's hair.

"you could be useful one day kid. I won't hurt you" Luke stood up and Aden stared at him "Now if you don't mind me and Nico were busy"

"Nico's in there? Thought Percy was your play thing Luke?" Annabeth smirked

"I got given an early Christmas present" he smiled "he's so tight and so feisty" Aden looked up horrified. Nico Di Angelo was in there? He had met Nico a couple of times because Nico and Leo were friends. Aden had to see him, Leo, Jason and Piper had gone on a quest to rescue him. Was leo in there too? Aden snuck in whilst Luke and Annabeth were talking and gasped.

"N..Nico?" Aden stared at the scarred, bruised and bloody body that was Nico Di Angelo

"Luke just fucking get it over with" Nico's voice sounded so broken and hurt.

"It's Aden…" Aden was scared to walk closer but did anyway, Nico was bleeding and blood dripped from between his legs.

"Aden? W..what? don't tell me Luke got you and Leo" Nico tried to move to look at him but didn't have the strength

"no...it's complicated. Nico why are you naked?" he walked closer picking up some boxers so Nico could wear them

"Where's the kid!" he heard Luke's voice snap, he felt arms grab his "Did I say you could come in here!" he growled dragging Aden out.

"Nico! Nico!" Aden screamed hitting and kicking at Luke. He watched Nico struggle to get free to help him until the door was shut and he could no longer see him. Luke dropped him.

"Did I say you could go in there?!" Luke growled angrily with a horrible look in his eyes.

"No sir but…" Lukes back hand met with his cheek with a slap making it burn with pain.

"Did I say you could speak!"

"No…sir" Aden cried tears running down his cheeks. Luke turned to Annabeth as Aden stood there staring at the door crying. The decision had been made from the moment Luke's hand collided with his cheek, he would get Nico out of there.

"take him to my room and get him settled in there till we can find a room for him…lock him in can't have him wandering around"

"come with me" Annabeth grabbed his hand but Aden pulled away.

"NO I'm not going anywhere! And when Jason, Leo and Piper get here you'll be sorry you ever laid hands on Nico!" Luke and Annabeth smiles got wider as Aden ranted.

"Annie!" Aden turned his head and his face fell, he felt sick and he wanted to cry. Piper was walking towards him in a revealing leather outfit her face fell when she saw him "What's he doing here?"

"Our little friend is going to join us" Luke folded his arms leaning on the door.

"P...Piper" Aden whispered "I don't understand…where's Leo?"

"Leo's one of the people on the quest" Piper informed Luke "he practically raised Aden"

"w…why are you here?" tears dropped from Aden's eyes. Piper rolled hers and put her arms on Annabeth's shoulders.

"I'll be waiting in our room naked for you babe" Annabeth smiled looping her arms round Pipers waist and resting her hands on her ass.

"I..I don't understand" Aden's voice was quiet and scared, he had a feeling he knew about Piper and he didn't want to admit it was true. Piper turned and looked at him smirking.

"Well Ade honey, let's just say that I helped in the fall of New Rome and the expansion of Kronos's empire" Piper laughed at Aden's heartbroken expression.

"aww look at his little face" Annabeth mocked then laughed along with Piper and Luke "He looks so betrayed Pipes"

"aww shame" Piper laughed with a pout then kissed Annabeth "I'll be waiting for you" Piper shot Aden one last smirk before walking away. Aden's chest hurt, Piper had always been kind to him at camp even when she was angry because of a prank she was never mean.

"Be a good boy and follow me I have a very sexy girlfriend waiting for me and I'm not keeping her waiting" Aden stared at the floor letting his tears drop off the end of his nose, he wished he had never left camp and that Leo hadn't left. Aden pulled his arms close to his chest and nodded following Annabeth wondering why Luke would keep him here when he didn't even know him. "Percy sweetheart how good to see you" Aden looked up at the figure in front of him, he had black dripping wet hair and bright green eyes Aden gasped at seeing the blood on his nose, the scars and the bruises on his body all the boy was wearing was a revealing black piece of cloth round his waist and bronze shackles. Aden hid his face embarrassed at the practically naked teen in front of him.

"Fuck you" was the two words that came from the teens mouth, Percy, Annabeth had called him. Aden heard her hand collide with his cheek and looked up as Percy's head snapped to one side.

"No need for that Seaweed Brain is there? Now I'm sure your itching to get back to Luke so I'll leave you to it" she smiled a horribly sweet smile and Percy Lunged foreword only being stopped by the 2 men holding him "Easy Perceus" Annabeth warned "wouldn't want Kronos's finding out you've been attacking his generals"

"I hate you and one day…I will kill you for what you've done" Annabeth smiled at the glare he was shooting her but fear flashed in her eyes for a brief second before they returned to the heartless grey.

"Bring it Seaweed Brain" her hand grasped the back of Aden's neck and steered him away from Percy "Stay away from him Aden, He's evil"

"More evil than you, Luke and Piper?" was Aden's quick reply, he winced as her hand tightened on his neck.

"We're not evil Aden, we just want what's right for the world"

"No you're the worst people I've ever met" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes "you lie and you hurt people" Annabeth didn't respond only kept pushing him towards their destination. After a while she spoke.

"Aden, you'll learn that we aren't evil and that we only do what we must to make the world a better place for everyone. All you have to do is submit to Kronos and your life will be happy" She stopped, put her hands on his shoulders looking into his blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy? Not just the ones that follow Kronos?" Annabeth's face hardened and her grip tightened on his shoulders.

"You'll do as your told whilst you're here no matter what it is and maybe Kronos will let you stay with Luke and be happy" She stood straight and returned her grip to the back of his neck "You do want to be happy don't you?"

"yes ma'am" Aden said looking up at Annabeth "But not if I have to hurt or lie…then I could never be happy." Annabeth stopped and looked at him

"I could've let Ethan kill you on that field but I have given you a chance to follow the right path. Don't make me regret it Aden-Connor or I won't hesitate next time" She looked into his eyes and he squirmed under the intense gaze. Then they continued.

* * *

Leo and Jason were so close to the castle now. Jason could almost taste the salt from his sea prince's skin, he could almost smell the distinctive sent that was Nico Di Angelo. He glanced at Leo and saw the look of fear on his face, the plan was reckless and a little idiotic but it was the only way into the castle and that way, was to get captured. That was the only way he'd find his Princes and save Piper if she wasn't dead.

* * *

Hazel looked back one last time at the camp she had called home, she could still hear the screams and cries of the people and she hated it but she knew she had to go on.

"forward Arion, to the rendezvous" the horse neighed in reply and sped away, the blaze of camp on the horizon.

* * *

Luke smiled as he walked back into the room to see Nico struggling against his restraints, Blood trickling between his legs and down his arms from where the struggles had cut his skin. Nico's head snapped to look at him when the door clicked shut.

"What have you done with him!" Nico snarled. Luke just gave him an innocent look and walked over to the flailing boy.

"What have I done with whom? Nico?" Nico's eyes blazed with rage and hatred as Luke sat on the bed. Nico tried to kick Luke but he just held the smooth legs to his stomach holding them in place, He lifted one and kissed Nico's thigh.

"With Aden if you've hurt him Luke I swear to any god that'll listen I'll kill you!" Luke smirked and kissed his leg again biting and causing Nico to flinch and gasp in pain.

"Now Nico, we both know the Gods are gone and that there's no use in praying to them" Luke kissed a little higher up Nico's leg "but if you're wanting to scream to someone you can always _scream my name_" Nico was horrified and tried to kick him off but Luke was stronger than him and it hurt to move.

"Fuck you asshole!" Nico yelled thrashing as much as he could. Luke pinned him down on the bed pushing his head into the pillow and forcing his legs apart, he leant forward so he could reach Nico's ear

"We can _fuck _anytime Nico, but it will always be _your arsehole" _Nico gasped then screamed as Luke forced his way into Nico with one thrust. Luke sighed and grunted at how tight Nico was and started to rut in and out of Nico at speed causing him to clutch the sheets in pain, biting down on the pillow in front of his to stop the screams. As Luke brutally took Nico the door opened and Percy was lead back in by the guards.

"What are you doing?" Percy growled at seeing Nico in such pain. Nico was **_His_** and no one could make him cry and get away with it. Percy pulled angrily trying to get free and the guards struggled to hold him back.

"Percy." Luke smiled and didn't stop his ministrations "enjoy your bath?" Percy lunged trying to grab Luke, his sea green eyes glowing pure hatred "If you're going to be like that Perce" Luke gave a hard thrust into Nico and he cried into the pillow "you can just watch" Percy was dragged to the corner and chained to the wall.

"No! Take me not him!" Percy struggled against the chains "Luke please!" he screamed as he watched Nico being taken. Luke smirked and grabbed Nico's hair yanking up his head and making him stare at Percy as he was being taken.

"Look at him Nico" Luke whispered into his ear "show him how much you love this and cum for me" with his other hand Luke held his cock and jerked it.

"No" Nico whispered "Please no" Nico couldn't bite back the tears feeling Luke crash in and out of him.

"I bet you're thinking of him now" Luke whispered into Nico's ear "Him pounding you into the mattress, making you sweat and beg for it or are you thinking of Jason Grace?" Nico's eyes widened "oh yes Nico I know of the great Jason Grace and how you want nothing more than for him to rescue you." Luke moved his hand faster as he felt Nico's cock twitch "I bet you dream of the way his muscles would flex as he took you" Luke continued going harder with his hand "I bet you've even pictured taking Percy whilst Jason takes you…am I right Nico, you want to watch Percy writhing and begging for more whilst the great roman fucks you into oblivion…" Nico felt himself tensing and warmth in the pit of his stomach, tears dripped from his eyes.

"Stop" Nico's voice was small and desperate it gave Luke great pleasure he leaned in and whispered.

"bet you think of him coming deep within you, holding you whilst you release…release Nico" Nico released into Luke's hand groaning and crying at the pleasure. He hated the pleasure it gave him because it wasn't Jason. It was Luke. Nico buried his face in the pillows but Luke wasn't finished.

"Why would someone like Percy or Jason go for a runt like you Nico?"

"Don't listen to him!" Percy shouted but Nico was lost to Luke's torment, Luke was playing on everything he feared. Luke stopped and smirked at the pain

"why would they want a powerless and weak Son of Hades the most pathetic god, when they could be with each other Jason the strong Roman prince of the Sky and Percy the kindness of the sea, It wouldn't take much for Percy there to get back to normal a few weeks training and he'd be back to himself the strong child of the sea but you" Luke laughed and spat on Nico "You are nothing and will always be nothing" He pulled out of Nico and released over his back and arse.

"Why? Why would you be so cruel to him" Percy had tears streaked down his face from hearing and seeing such horrible things. "He didn't do anything" Luke smiled and walked over to Percy and without hesitation shoving his cock into his mouth. Percy knew better than to fight back but he couldn't resist causing Luke pain after how he just hurt Nico so he bit down. Luke let out an agonised pain and punched Percy until he let go.

"You fucking Cunt!" he punched Percy over and over kicking him in the stomach and spitting on his head "You'll pay for that" just as Luke went to attack again there is a knock at the door.

"Luke! News from the assault! New Rome fell, Kronos wants to see you!" Nico turned his head wide-eyed and in shock. It couldn't be not camp but the smug look on Luke's face was enough to tell him it was, Luke sauntered over to Nico and knelt.

"you hear that Nico? Your resistance fell and no one survived" Luke stood and walked towards the door and turned "Oh and by the way" Nico glared into his eyes "We never had your sister she's dead too" He closed the door.

"**_No...NO!"_** Nico screamed "**_Luke I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You'll burn for this! I swear I'll kill you_**" Nico sobbed, cried and screamed for the rest of the night, then went silent just staring at the wall. Percy stared at him.

That was it for Nico, he had no one. He was alone.

* * *

Piper lay spread eagle on the large bed, gripping at the silk sheets as Annabeth plunged her tongue into her tight hole lapping up the juices she had just released from her orgasm. Annabeth trailed kisses up her caramel skin until she reached her full and soft lips.

"I missed you Piper" Annabeth kissed her lover again running her hands up and down her thighs. Piper touched her cheek.

"I barely survived without you love" she smiled up at Annabeth "and I hear we need to celebrate again, the attack on camp was a success" Annabeth smiled kissing Pipers neck "my beautiful, sexy, genius girlfriend" Annabeth smiled and sat up passing Piper a glass of wine and holding her own.

"to the fall of camp and us being reunited" Piper smiled and raised her glass

"To the fall of camp…and your glorious tits" Annabeth laughed

"I'll drink to that" they both drank deep from their glasses and made love many times before going to the celebrations

* * *

A little while later Kronos stood in front of his throne and behind a table laden with food, Luke sat proudly on his right. Ethan sat next to Luke, Annabeth sat on the other side of Kronos, Piper straddling her lap with a hand on her chest.

"Friends, family and honoured guests" Kronos smiled "today the last demigod resistance fell to my empire" he raised his glass "so tonight…we celebrate!"

A cheer rose up within the great hall.

_OK so that was my longest chapter yet and chapter 12. What do you think to it? What's your favourite bit? I do want suggestions as to where the rendezvous place should be and why. anyway i could go on with more notes but please review as i really do enjoy hearing what you think x_

_Nicoforever97 x_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hello :D so, Sorry it took forever for me to post, first week back at school and lets just say I got into quite a lot of trouble for not doing stuff._

_I'm glad to say this is chapter 13 and will hopefully have some smut from someone… Please review if you like it as i really enjoy reviews! :) _

Chapter 13

Leo hated this plan. He hated this plan more and more the closer they got to the castle, even he could tell this plan would most definitely get them killed and he was still following Jason. Jason was usually calm and collected, he always had some clever plan, but this plan was reckless and Leo hated this plan.

"Jason…"

"What?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this plan?" Jason shot him a look of concern but also of frustration, Leo had indeed mentioned it more than once and Jason was worried he wouldn't go through with it.

"a few times actually"

"just want to get the point across" Leo looked at Jason " you sure this is going to work?"

"Leo you saw them the same as I did…we have no other option" It was true, Leo had seen and he had wanted to cry.

_~Flashback~_

_Planning_

_They had been planning for days not that you could plan much of being captured and it all depended on ifs. Jason was so desperate to free the demi gods that he wasn't thinking completely straight even Leo could see that. Leo had interjected a couple of times editing the plan._

_They had Plan A, Ask to join Kronos's side then use that against them, and when that would fail there was Plan B, get captured and hope they could use that against them._

_They knew their weapons would be taken off them and any other items so they had come up with a plan, they decided they would need things to help them escape. A sword was a must and a few other things. Jason's sword was a coin but they would surely search for that they had thought of swallowing the coin and coughing it up but it just wasn't right. They decided to try and hide it in a shoe. Leo used a tool to hollow out the souls of some sneakers they acquired. They slid the coin in the right of Jason's pair, in a slot only big enough for it then reseal the shoe._

_"Try it on Jason" Jason slipped on the shoe and walked around..._

_"It's good what's in yours Leo?" Leo smiled his usual smile_

_"My very own version of a multi-purpose tool, just a few things I need" Jason nodded and jogged on the sneakers making sure that the coin was secure "hey jace?"_

_"Yeh?"_

_"What happens if they take our shoes" Jason stopped and looked at him "we didn't think of a plan C"_

_"we die…" Leo nodded. _

_To be honest, he wasn't scared of death itself, it was the fact he was leaving friends behind and that he wouldn't get to say goodbye to Aden._

_"jason.."_

_"shh" Leo looked at him_

_"Jason"_

_"shhh…get down" he whispered. Leo and him crawled over to the window and looked out, walking along the street guarded by monsters were demigods 30 or 40 being marched down the street with their hands joined by chains. A one eyed Japanese man led the way on a dark horse. Tears fell from Leos eyes as he saw the stolls walking frowns on their faces but he couldn't see Aden. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder rubbing comforting circles "he'll be ok" Jason whispered, Leo just nodded slightly wiping away some of the tears. Leo looked again but couldn't see Hazel or Frank his two –other than Jason- best friends either, more tears fell from his eyes as his heart stung. What if they were dead?, what if Aden was too? He couldn't hold back the tears that fell at that thought._

_Once they were out of sight Jason leant against the wall head in his hands, Leo turned and leaned against the wall too._

_"what we gonna do?"_

_"we have to take down Kronos"_

_"We're not prepared for that…" Jason nodded then stood pulling Leo to his feet_

_"Then we save all we can…then go to the rendezvous"_

_~flashback end~_

That had been two days ago. Leo moved forwards with Jason towards where they were most likely to die.

* * *

Aden sat crossed legged on Lukes bed. He had been staying in that room for the last couple of days and he was bored. Luke would come in soon with some form of dinner and to talk, Aden didn't like talking to Luke he felt interrogated and pressured into answering.

He had tried to ask about why Nico was there and if Leo was here too but Luke would get a mean look in his eye and threaten him that he would be punished if he kept asking, so for now he had just left it alone. What was worse is that he couldn't think of a plan to help Nico, he thought about stealing the key to the room from Luke but Luke was never around long enough for Aden to see where we kept it, he had already looked around the room twice and it wasn't there. He had wondered if one of the men who guarded the room had a key and if it would be easier to take but that involved actually leaving the room and he had tried that many times, it was locked.

He sighed in frustration and lay down on the large bed curling up in one of the blankets pulling his jacket around him more. The whole room smelt like Luke whereas his baseball jacket smelt like him and of the soap Leo used to wash it for him. He heard the door being unlocked and opened but he didn't care he just wanted to sleep and forget where he was for a few hours.

"Aden" Luke voice rang through the room "Aden get up I've brought u some food and clothes"

"I'm not hungry…please just leave me alone" he whispered pulling his jacket closer, he felt the bed dip on the other side and he moved away from it slightly. Aden turned and glared hatefully at Luke who just rolled his eyes and held up a plate with a sandwich on it. Aden turned away again holding the jacket close around him.

"You have to eat Kid and don't put me past forcing you because you know I will" Aden knew he was wasn't kidding, he had refused to eat yesterday's lunch and had been pinned down whilst hot soup was poured down his throat, his throat still hurt slightly and he didn't want to think about how Luke would force him to eat solid food. He sat up reluctantly and took the plate from Luke "what do you say?" Aden just glared at him picking at the sandwich "Aden…." Lukes voice was dangerous.

"Thank you" he snapped glaring at him. Luke just rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed.

"When will people learn that it's just easier to submit to me?" Luke sighed and looked at Aden who had eaten most of the sandwich.

"When will I be able to go home?" Aden asked looking Luke in the eye. Lukes tensed his jaw and wore a bored expression.

"We've been over this Aden, your home is here now"

"My home will _never_ be here. I hate it here!" he shouted frustrated at Luke who just looked at him in response "Why can't I just go home?" he said quietly pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his arms on them.

Luke grabbed the clothes he had brought for Aden and passed them to him.

"Camps gone kid, it burnt" Aden's eyes widened in horror, camp couldn't be _gone. _Camp was the only safe place left, it had to still be there.

"I don't believe you" He whispered shaking his head and pulling his knees closer "camp isn't gone" Luke laughed a sick and twisted laugh.

"What did you think that army was for Aden? Where did you think Annabeth was going?" Aden shook his head.

"No. Y-you're lying" he was desperate, if there was no camp then where was everyone? Where was Connor and Travis? They couldn't be dead, surely Luke couldn't kill his own brothers.

"Camps gone kid, get over it" he snarled throwing the clothes at him "we burnt it to ashes."

"No!" Aden screamed at Luke "No it's not gone! You're just trying to trick me!" tears flowed down Aden's cheeks. He hadn't even got the chance to say goodbye to his brothers.

"_trick you?_ You think I'd make it up? Fine" he grabbed Aden by the back of the neck and pushed him towards the door. Luke dragged him through the corridors whilst Aden cried and struggled, he broke free at a couple of points so Luke just picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Aden pounded his fists on Luke's back and kicked him as hard as he could.

Luke opened a door and threw Aden to the floor. There was a horrific scream and Aden turned.

"No…" he cried tears falling freely from his blue eyes "it can't be…"

"Aden?" two boys hung from chains, bodies battered and bruised from the beatings they were getting. One stared into his eyes whilst the other hung passed out, Two guards were currently behind them holding a whip and a knife each, blood dripping from the tips. Aden's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared into the bloody face of the one that had spoken.

"Connor…." He whimpered trying to walk closer, Luke held him in place with his hands.

"that proof enough kid?" he whispered into Aden's ear.

* * *

Connor stared into the horrified eyes of his little brother, he hadn't seen him since he ran away and here he was with Luke.

"Aden" he coughed hanging limply from the restraints, two days they'd been in this room and two days of Luke trying to get them to change sides.

"Connor?" he heard the boy whimper as Luke held him back whispering something in his ear.

"I..I'm sorry Aden" Connor had tears in his eyes, he had wanted to apologise since Aden ran away he had wanted to tell him everything will be ok but he knew that would be lying "I'm so so sorry" he hung his head letting the droplets of water fall "forgive me"

"Connor!" Aden cried and broke free from Luke hugging his broken and bloody body and shaking with sobs "I shouldn't have left I'm sorry!" the boy sobbed and clung to him all he wanted to do was wrap his arms round his little brother.

"time to go Aden" Luke said heartlessly and putting a hand on Aden's shoulder "Now"

"No!" Aden cried holding Connor tighter "Please Luke! Don't take me away!" Connor looked into Lukes eyes begging him to let him stay a little longer.

"Come now and you can come back later" Aden ran to Travis and gave his motionless body a hug then turned to Luke, glaring and wiping his eyes.

"I'll come with you" he whispered tears falling over and over. Connor watched Luke drag Aden away and the door close.

"well where were we?" Connor felt pain rage through his broken skin as a blade was slowly dragged down, blood oozing from the cuts "join Kronos, your Lord and Master"

"fuck you" he hissed "Down with Kronos, Long live the olympians!"

* * *

The rendezvous was in New Jersey, a large house that to anyone else would be nothing. but to anyone who knew about it it was a safe haven, an underground network of bunkers that could hold 15 demigods each. It had been constructed by a rich man who was scared of the apocalypse and wanted to be able to save his family and still have enough space to store food for years.

It had been a Demigods parent's house before the culling. Kronos had killed so many mortals just for the sport. He had donated it to camp as a safe house after their deaths and now ran it. Malcolm Smith son of Athena.

Hazel walked up to the house and straight round the back, anyone who knew it was there knew the "demigod" entrance was through the garage. It had a plant pot sat next to it but if you moved it there was a control panel under it. She types the code and entered Arion following, inside was a stable and at the end the entrance to the underground. Hazel put Arion in a stall and went to the back.

"State your name" an automated voice said when she inserted the 4 digit code 1808.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

"Voice accepted" the lock clicked and Hazel entered the network.

* * *

Nico was unresponsive, he just lay there staring at the wall crying he hadn't even moved and he didn't want to. His beautiful sister was dead and he was alone, Percy had tried talking to him but Nico had just ignored him. He wanted to be in his own thoughts….he wanted to die. If he died he could be with Bianca and Hazel, he could see him mom again, Death would be a happy time but life?. Life was horrible and hard and he didn't want to live it any more.

"Nico please look at me" Percy spoke so gently to him, with such kindness and dare he say it love. Nico didn't respond, beyond anything else he felt like Percy was pitying him, but that wasn't what Percy was like he was peaceful and kind. Nico thought back to what Luke had said, why would they want him? He wasn't like the strong and amazing people they were he was pathetic just like Luke said "Nico?"

"If I asked you to kill me would you?" he whispered emotionlessly not turning to look at the sea eyed beauty.

"No! I would never hurt you, how could you even ask me that! Nico please _never _ask me that" Percy had huge tears In his eyes, nico just knew it but part of him didn't care.

However, the part that loved Percy took over and turned to face him tears threatening to break his defences again at seeing the once great Percy Jackson, sobbing at the thought of him dying.

"I'm sorry" he whispered turning and lying on his still sore back, shoots of pain erupting into his body from his backside "I won't say it again"

"No, you won't" his voice was pleading but had a certain demanding tone to it.

* * *

Annabeth was thoroughly enjoying life. Camp had burnt and the demigods enslaved and she was lying there with her beautiful girlfriends head slowly travelling closer and closer back to her excitement. Piper had decided that they needed to celebrate more and had decided that the best way was for Annabeth to be sent to euphoria.

Piper circled her tight wet hole with her soft moist tongue whilst rubbing her clit with her thumb, Annabeth moaned and threw her head back as Piper stuck her tongue into her licking in and out furiously pushing Annabeth closer and closer to the inevitable. They had already done this three times tonight and Annabeth was incredibly sensitive. She squeezed and played with her own tits rubbing her thumbs over the erect nipples. Moaning shamelessly whilst Piper switched to pump in and out of Annabeth with her long elegant fingers, touching the place that was making her twitch and shiver with joy.

There was a build-up in the pit of Annabeth's stomach as she was overwhelmed with pleasure juices spraying into the hand of her waiting girlfriend who orgasmed just watching Annabeth squeeze her tits as she reached her peak.

Pipers tongue darted out to taste the sweetness as she crawled up Annabeth's body.

"best…one….yet" Annabeth muttered curling up to the beautiful breasts that would now be known as pillow one and two. Piper grinned pulling blankets over them both.

"rest for a minute or so…then I'll change that"

* * *

Reyna rode across the countries on her trusty Pegasus, frank-eagle flying next to her as cities blurred into the distance. They were close to the rendezvous now and would land soon but all Reyna could think of was the screaming and the camp burning.

* * *

Leo hated this plan. The closer they got to the castle the more he hated it. Leo strolled up to the nearest demi god and plastered a smile on his face Jason next to him.

"excuse me…" they raised weapons towards him "I don't mean to alarm you but there's some crazy ass demigods wondering around"

"your under arrest" Leo and Jason looked at each other.

"take me to your leader" Leo grinned.

* * *

_Sorry couldn't resist that ending. _

_Ok so what did you all think? Favourite bits? Was the rendezvous ok?...sorry it took so long to post :/ Anyway please please please review! Suggestions are very much appreciated : ) _

_Oh and I'm working on another fic if you're interested. Its not as dark and hopeless as this one and is about Luke and an OC as I wanted to test out some characters. I have got an idea for another Nico and Percy fic but I need to figure it out first….._

_So I think that's everything…..yup…_

_I'll post when I can : )_

_NicoForever97_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello :D I'm really excited about this chapter as you start to see Percy get his spark back :) I would like to say that I have got the outline for what is going to happen between Percy and Nico thanks to an AMAZING review where they suggested it. Thank you again for the idea _ilovesea-greeneyes _as it was just what I was looking for._

_If anyone does have suggestions I will read them and consider them. This goes for both this story and any other story I may post._

_So this is chapter 14 and I hope you like it/what I've done with the idea _

Chapter 14

Jason and Leo sat opposite each other in a small room, they hadn't seen Kronos yet and had just been put in this cell. Jason smiled at the latino they were so close...

#

Nico lay looking at the room he was trapped in, he had given up on everything he was alone and had no one left, what was the point of even going on living? To be tortured? To be Luke's sex slave? To watch Percy being hurt over and over? No, he refused to live with that so there was no other option but to die.

He had thought about death, the old kingdom of his father was like a second home during the war but had left to help and now he regretted it. At least the underworld didn't have Luke, so the decision was made he would end his own life and be at peace.

He dragged himself from the bed, his muscles screamed at him and he nearly cried at the agony that stabbed through his arse, he clutched the dresser tears dripping to the wood. Nico pulled the draw open and stared at the glass vials. Just one cut and it would be over, he could be free and see his sister again, it was easy to break the glass. He lifted the longest one to his wrist.

"Just one cut…" he whispered. He heard a groan from behind him and he knew it would be Percy.

"Nico? What are you doing?" Percy asked sleepily reaching an arm out to him. Nico hit the long shard.

"I was going to drink some nectar…I hurt so bad" he sounded so weak it was pathetic. He picked up a vial and drank, he walked over to his side of the bed lying down and hiding the shard underneath his pillow.

"you sure you're ok" Percy pulled him closer and kissed his neck gently. Nico wanted to scream at him that he wasn't but his stupid mouth wouldn't work and he didn't want Percy to stop him.

"I'm fine"

* * *

Percy didn't believe him at all, Nico had been depressed ever since Luke had hurt him. What had Luke meant about Nico's sister? Bianca was dead? Nico didn't have another sister, did he? If he did Percy would find her, he had a feeling that Luke had lied.

Percy was tired, so very tired of lies and abuse but he kept going for Nico, Nico was his lifeline and his light in the dark pit so he would go on for him but for now his eyes grew heavy forcing him to sleep.

_ dream _

_He was in a strange house, the walls were more like the insides of caves. He walked forward through the odd corridors and towards what sounded like yelling._

_"What do you mean she betrayed us!"_

_"that's what I heard, Piper's batting for the other team in every sense of the phrase" _

_Percy kept walking until he came into a room where the two were fighting, A tall boy with a clear Canadian accent, stocky built with short-cropped hair. Percy even wondered if he had some form of Chinese decent in his bloodline._

_"but…she can't!" the girl talking to him sobbed slightly "Frank I can't lose my best friend as well as my brother" the boy pulled the girl into a bear hug, Percy couldn't help but admire the obvious love between them and the girl was stunning her eyes like the most precious of gold but who was her brother? Maybe once Percy was free he could help her?_

_"Hazel we'll get Nico back I promise"_

_"I hope so"_

_Percy was frozen, Nico? His Nico? This was the sister Luke was talking about? But when did Nico have another sister? Why hadn't she been with them when Percy first found them? Maybe she was a Roman like Jason? There were too many questions like why hadn't Nico ever mentioned her but the most important piece of information was that Luke had lied, Hazel was alive._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the real world…._

Nico sat on the bed staring at the glass in his hand it was sharp and broke skin easily as his fingers were already bleeding and the stinging pain felt good…he had done it, he was in control not Luke not Kronos…him. Nico looked at the skin on his wrist, one cut and he'd be at peace.

The glass was cold as he placed it over the vein hissing as it first cut his skin, he pressed and dragged it across a single tear dripping out of his eye. The blood poured like a river down his arm making it warm and wet dripping from the tips of his fingers, he couldn't help but think it was beautiful how the colour contrasted against his skin.

Nico started to feel light-headed and his vision blurred a little, he lay down next to Percy not looking at the peaceful sleeping face of his sea prince, he clutched the glass tearing the skin between his fingers sending more pain up his numbing body. His life force was fading pulling him towards his end and he couldn't wait…he would die…he would be free…

* * *

_Percy watch for a few more minutes as the Canadian Frank consoled his girlfriend, they were quite the cute couple, But Percy had to wake up now, he had to tell Nico that she was safe and alive._

_He closed his eyes and was waiting to wake up when panic surged through him from his heart, something was wrong, something was very VERY wrong and he had to wake up….he had to wake up_

_NOW_

_ end _

Percy was ripped from his dream and sat bolt right his head beating hard, what was wrong? Why had he got that awful feeling.

"Nico?" he turned his head and almost screamed at the sight, crimson blood stained the floor and bed and Nico. Nico lay there lifeless his beautiful eyes closed and his breathing barely noticeable…but he was still breathing. Percy had to be quick or he would lose him, his eyes stung as tears fell, he ripped the sheet and tied it round the top of Nico's arm restricting the blood to prevent any more blood loss, he used the shackles Luke used on them to make his arm be held above him further restricting blood flow to his wrist and putting pressure on the wound "don't you dare die" he kept muttering over and over and he grabbed vials and vials of nectar, he forced Nico's mouth open pouring in as much Nectar as he could whilst running his thumb over the beautiful soft thin lips that were Nico di Angelo's. Percy hoped it would work the blood wasn't pouring down his arm like a waterfall anymore but Nico's pulse was still faint and he'd need stitches.

Percy inspected Nico's other hand and saw the glass he'd used, he felt sick when he realised that Nico must have planned to do this earlier when he'd woken up and interrupted him. He gagged as he pulled the glass from his hand and wrapped them in his make shift bandages.

Nico still needed help, his breathing was still too low and there was no more Nectar. Percy's face was stained in tears, Why would Nico do this? Percy knew why….Luke and he hated the fact Luke was the only one who could safe his Nico, he ran to the door hitting it hard

"Help! Help! Nico needs a doctor!" he yelled frantically smacking the door as hard as he can "Please! Get Luke! He needs help! Get a doctor!" He screamed for a while until he saw the small view hatch open and Luke's blue eyes staring at him. "Luke please…" he begged "he's tried to kill himself and he's dying. Please help him!" tears dripped from his sea green eyes "Luke…" the hatch closed and for a while there was no reply, Percy thumped the door hard screaming "HELP HIM! I BEG YOU"

The door opened and Will Solstice walked in eyes wide upon seeing Percy then widening further at seeing Nico he had to hurry, One of his bright blue eyes was surround in a black bruised, he had cuts on his arms that must be the result of a whip, he carried a simple medic kit. Percy watched him run over to Nico and start to see to his wounds.

"How long as he been like this?" Will started to treat Nico.

"I..I don't know" Percy stuttered "I woke up and he was dying, help him please" he begged with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could, he refused to lose his dark prince. Percy flinched when he felt arms circle his waist.

"Your hot when you beg me Percy" Luke whispered "but I want something in return for saving our little play thing" Percy gritted his teeth it was Luke fault Nico did this and he wouldn't let him hurt Nico again. Luke's hand slid down the front of Percy massaging him, Percy didn't react in any way. Luke was going to pay for this and he was going to pay with his life.

* * *

Nico was floating, floating on a cloud, he felt so far from the ground that he felt like he was flying, for a second he wondered if this was what it's like to fly with Jason but that made him sad, he'd never get to know. He looked at the clouds desperately wanting Jason to fly through…just to see his eyes once more. Jason was his strong Roman with short hair and small scar about his lip that curved into a moon when he smiled, how Nico would miss that smile.

Nico breathed a deep breath (well in his dream world) salty the sweet scent of the sea below imagining Percy, his Percy. He smiled, of course he would dream about them before descending to hell,he closed his eyes and pictured Percy's face, his beautiful sea green eyes and the caring look they gave that's what he was going to miss the most, Percy caring and looking after him.

Nico's eyes filled with tears, he had left them both…Percy had been left to suffer with Luke on his own and Jason….Jason wouldn't even know what he did. Nico felt awful he closed his eyes and curled into a ball, he had left the boys he loves behind.

"_Nico"_ Nico didn't open his eyes…

"_Nico please" _tears ran from his eyes _"wake up, don't die…don't leave me"_

Nico forced his eyes to stay shut, he knew the voice was Percy's but he was dead he was just a figment of his imagination before he slipped into his father's old domain.

"_I love you Nico…don't leave me behind" _the voice was a mere whisper on the wind but those 8 simple words made his eyes shoot open. The clouds and the sky had turned grey, the smell of the sea vanished. Nico stood up where he was and starred as the world he had dreamt up collapsed around him.

* * *

Luke had left an hour ago with Will. Nico was all patched up, he was still hurt and it would be a waiting game to see if he'd wake up at all, he had been so close to death. Tears flowed freely from Percy's eyes as he talked to the still body holding the pale hand in his own pressing kissing his hand to his lips.

"I love you Nico….don't leave me behind" he begged closing his eyes and hoping with all his heart that his beautiful, amazing, kind Nico would wake up from the slumber he had put himself into, the air was so silent Percy could hear the small raspy breaths Nico made.

"I love you too" Percy looked up with wide eyes at the boy with his arm in a sling "I will _never _leave you behind" he croaked tears dropping from the Tartarus brown eyes staring into the glistening wet eyes of his beloved. Percy broke crying as he clutched Nico pressing firm kisses to his thin lips. Nico could feel the tears drip from Percy's eyes onto his cheeks and it broke his heart, he had done this…he had hurt the only person who had his back in this hell hole.

"I'm sorry" he cried "I'm so so sorry" Percy stared at him and kissed him.

"Nico listen to me" he whispered "don't ever do that to me again" crying "its worse than anything luke could do, losing you would be the end of me" tears fell from the green orbs he loved so much

"I'm so sorry" He kissed Percy with a firm kiss full of love and promise never to hurt him again, he nearly yanked Percy closer when he tried to pull away "d…don't go" he snapped slightly. Percy just smiled.

"I have to get you out of here, and for that…I need to be strong again" he got into a position on the floor and started to do push ups, they were clumsy and struggled but Percy was determined to improve, he promised himself he had to improve. Nico had to be freed.

_Ok so that was Chapter 14, how did I do on the suggestion? Hope you liked it. I couldn't resist it! :D_

_So what did everyone think? Please let me know as I read all the reviews and if you have suggestions I will think about using them : ) _

_ REVIEW PLEASE xxx_

_Nicoforever97 _


End file.
